New Kids on the Block
by Vegorott
Summary: Warning: Oc's everywhere. Sammy discovers one night that she is a weapon and tells her friends about it. She ends up getting enrolled into the DWMA and manages to get her friends into the academy as well. The group of eight think they're just going to have a normal life but soon discover that nothing is normal when you're a part of the DWMA.
1. Chapter 1

Several of my friends read my Fanfictions and a lot of them read other writings I do for school and when I get bored. One day we were talking and I told them I want to be a part of something so people could write Fanfiction about me. we continued talking and decided that we need Fanfiction about all of us and our crazy group of friends. More talking and somehow I was told that I had to write a Fanfiction about us and put it into the Soul Eater world...I need to learn how to shut up sometimes. So this story will be written mostly for my friends and you guys are welcome to read it if you wish to have some laughs.

Warning: Plenty of cursing and lots of sexual jokes.

Enjoy!

* * *

Samantha, known as Sammy to her friends, laid out on the couch in an awkward position. Her head dangled off the edge with her legs resting on the top of the couch and one arm on her stomach while the other laid on the floor. She used her curly long hair as a pillow as she slowly slide herself off of the couch and onto the floor.

"Bored." She groaned until her back hit the ground. "I need to find something to watch." She muttered and grunted while reaching for her remote. The eighteen year old managed to grab the controller and flipped through the channels. Sammy remembered that she was behind several episodes of _The Walking Dead _and decided that she should catch up before her brothers told her everything that had happen. She was not the biggest fans of spoilers.

Sammy sat up and went to her DVR list, selecting the episode that she was on and she cocked her head during the beginning of the show. She sat in silence, something she doesn't do very often, and stared at the screen. Sammy started making strange noises at one point in the show.

"Daryl!" She cried. "Don't you dare hurt my Daryl!" She shouted at the screen, thankful she was home alone that night. "Quit hitting my baby!" She pointed a finger at the screen and her shouts of anger at the characters soon became a yelp of fear as her arm turned into a double-bladed axe. "What the hell is this!?" Sammy shouted. "Rick, what are you doing!?" She forgot about her arm for a second and turned her attention back to the television screen. When her show went to commercial, she realized she had a story to tell her friends at school tomorrow.

x-x-x

"You're lying." A thin boy named JJ scoffed when Sammy told him the story of what happened to her last night.

"I'm not, my arm seriously turned into an axe!" Sammy exclaimed, her loud voice echoing in the cafeteria.

"You've been watching too much television." Hannah, a girl with red hair stated while flipping through pictures on her phone.

"Or she's been dreaming of going to the DWMA too much." Another one of Sammy's friends, Sheyla said as she sat down at the crowded table.

"Or dreaming of the 'hot' guys that are rumored to go there." A boy named Paul said with a chuckle.

"Ya whore Paul." Sheyla said before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"What if she actually is a weapon?" Michelle, a very sweet girl with a red bow in her hair, asked.

"Then she should prove it. Turn yourself into an axe and show us that you're not normal." A girl named Kyra said to Sammy.

"She's already not normal." A girl named Haley stated as she watched Michelle steal some cheese from Sammy's salad.

"I love you too." Sammy muttered and slapped Sheyla's hand as she attempted to put a kruton in Sammy's peaches. "Will ya'll quit touching my food!" She snapped.

"Turn into a weapon!" Kyra demanded.

"Fine!" Sammy stuck her arm out and it became the same double-headed blade from last night.

"Holy shit!" Paul cursed.

"What the hell is that!?" JJ asked as he stumbled back.

"Told you." Sammy said and stuck out her tongue.

"That's not fair." Michelle whined. "I wanna be a weapon too."

"Samantha!" A teacher snapped from behind the girl. "Is that a weapon in your hand!?" Sammy turned around and faced the teacher with a smile.

"Do I get in trouble if my hand is the weapon?"

"Principal's office, now!" Sammy looked at her friends and returned her hand back to it's normal shape and stood up.

"She's a weapon?" Sammy heard someone whisper from th table beside her. "That's crazy."

"Welcome to my life." Sammy said to the boy before following the teacher out of the cafeteria.

"Hello there Samantha." A man with a loud voice greeted the girl as she entered the room. "What did you do?"

"Hi Torrance, I showed my friends that I was a weapon." Sammy answered truthfully.

"Well then, that's not something that happens often here." The man said as he spun himself in his chair. "Alright Sammy, I want you to leave this room with a sad face and return to your friends. You can pull a prank on them and say you got a Friday school or something. I'll even give you a paper if you want. But don't worry about being in trouble, just don't go waving your weapon self around the school. Alright?"

"Yes sir, Torrance sir!" Sammy saluted. The girl took in a breath before frowning and walking out of the room, grabbing one of the yellow pages as she walked out.

Sammy had convinced her friends for a good minute that she had gotten into serious trouble and eventually told them the truth. The group cursed at the girl and Sammy laughed as they weren't surprised by Torrance's reaction. Saying that he was a cool man. The lunch bell rang soon after that and the group had to split up with most of them being part of different grade ranges. Sammy had to endure the rest of the day with strange looks and people whispering things behind and in front her, she was not taking it well and decided to rant at the end of the day when the group was at theatre.

"It's like they've never seen a weapon before!" Sammy snapped. "I'm positive most of these people have been outside at least once in there lives and seen the DWMA kids practicing or taking care of kishins in the city." She plopped herself down on the theatre couch.

"Do you think you're going to be sent to the DWMA?" A red-headed girl asked.

"Why would I be, Miriah?" Sammy asked, rolling her head to see the smaller girl.

"You're a weapon, weapons don't stay in normal school." Miriah responded.

"I'm not leaving you guys. If they try to transfer me, I won't go down without a fight." Sammy stated.

"We don't need to see that." JJ stated.

"I will hurt you boy." Sammy threatened and then broke out into laughter.

"Alright guys, we need to get started!" The director, Chris said loudly so the whole theatre troop could hear him.

"Do we have to?" A boy named Ryver asked as he rolled over on the stage. "We could just not." He offered.

"Get off of your ass and let's get this over with." Sammy said, still laying on the couch.

"You get off your ass." Ryver said back.

"I am, but fat people need time to get up. It takes more gravitational force to do so." Sammy said and stood up.

"You're not fat." Haley snapped as she grabbed her script and took her place next to the director as stage manager. Before the troop could even start practicing, a woman with long blonde hair and a clipboard in her hand knocked on the doors.

"I got it." The theatre's producer said and the woman opened the door. "Hello?"

"I'm looking for a Samantha, also known as Sammy." The blonde woman stated.

"Sammy, you've been summoned." The producer said. Sammy looked at her friends before jumping off of the stage and going over to the door.

"What's up?" Sammy asked.

"Congratulations. You've been invited to join the DWMA. I'm Marie and I'll be guiding you to the school and taking you to your new home."

"I'm not going." The girl stated.

"What? I'm sorry, but you can't say no to this. Your parents already agreed to allow you to go." Marie showed Sammy the signature on her clipboard.

"I'm not leaving my friends." Sammy said.

"Sam, you should go. The DWMA would be a great place for you." The producer, Collins, said.

"Not without my friends." Sammy repeated. The girl looked at her friends and back to the woman named Marie. "JJ, Haley, Michelle, Paul, Sheyla, Hannah and Kyra are all weapons and meisters and all deserve the chance to be accepted into the DWMA."

"I'm a meister." JJ stated, quickly catching on to Sammy's game. "I can see the souls of people sometimes." He lied.

"I'm a meister as well." Haley joined in.

"Me too." Paul said.

"I'm a weapon." Michelle said, wanting to be different.

"I'm a weapon." Hannah added.

"I'm a meister." Kyra said.

"I'm a meister." Sheyla was the last one to speak up.

"It's nice to see what you guys are doing, but this-"

"Give them a chance." Sammy interrupted. "Doesn't everyone had a chance to be a part of the Death Weapon Meister Academy?"

"Well...uh.." Sammy smiled when she discovered she had the woman lost for words. "Alright, fine. You all can come to the DWMA. You better pray you're not lying." She sighed and showed the teens out of the room.

"Forgot my shit." Sammy said and rushed back into the room before leaving the building with the others.

* * *

And there we go. Chapter one...I hate my friends for this so much. But I hope you enjoyed reading this story...love!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two...why am I still doing this?

* * *

"I'll get you to the academy first so you can sign the necessary paperwork. The rest of you can fill it out as well, but we can't take you in officially until we get parent consent." Marie stated to the teens in her van as she drove away from their hometown.

"Shouldn't we get out belonging's first?" Sheyla asked.

"Yeah, I have things I need." Sammy said.

"Sam, all of your belongings are already in your new home and if the others are confirmed into the academy, their belongings will be brought in as well." The teens responded to the information in several different forms of 'yes' and 'cool'.

"That's kind of creepy." Michelle said. "Am I the only one that thinks that?" She asked the rest of the teens.

"You learn not to question things." Sammy said with a shrug.

"Alright, we're almost there. Now what I want you guys to do is enter the academy and go straight to the Death Room."

"The what?" Sheyla asked.

"That's a really messed up name for a room." Kyra said.

"Are there going to be dead bodies everywhere?" Paul asked.

"If there is, get the sticks ready." Sammy said with a chuckle.

"Damn it Sammy." Haley said with a shake of her head.

"The academy is doomed." Marie sighed and took the final turn so the teens could now see the academy.

"Holy hell on a stick!" Sammy exclaimed.

"It's huge!" Sheyla stated.

"That's what she said."

"Ya whore Paul." Michelle said that statement for Sheyla as she gaped at the building.

"We get to go to school there?" Sammy asked.

"Well, you will be. I'm still not sure about the others." Marie stated and pulled her car into a parking spot.

"This is awesome!" Hannah shouted as the gang climbed out of the van.

"I still can't believe it." Sammy said in awe.

"Come along." Marie said and started going up the steps.

"Is there an elevator?" Kyra asked.

"Come on guys." Sammy said and went up several steps. "If the big girl can do it, ya'll can." She said with a smile and took off. The rest of her friends sighed and began the long climb to the top.

The gang finally made it to the top and Marie had to wait for the first one, JJ, to reach the top.

"I can't feel my legs." He groaned. The rest of them made it and Sammy was last along with Michelle and Kyra.

"I think I'm going to have a heart attack." Sammy said.

"Let's keep going." Marie said to the teens.

"I don't wanna." Sammy whined and dragged herself along with the others into the academy.

"Where is everyone?" Hannah asked.

"School's out, their either on a mission or at home." Marie answered. The teens stayed silent to Marie's surprise as they looked around the hallway they walked through. "Enter here and you'll meet Lord Death." Marie said and opened a door before stepping back.

"Lord Death, _the _Lord Death. You're joking." Kyra said.

"Just go in and don't so anything stupid." Marie sighed.

"No promises." Sammy said as she walked in first.

"This is really creepy." Michelle stated when the gang realized they were walking through rows of guillotines.

"Hello there, you must be the new student. Samantha, right?" A boy with black hair and three white stripes in them asked Sammy while offering a hand.

"You can call me Sammy, everyone does." Sammy said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm JJ." JJ popped beside Sammy, leaning against the girl's shoulder and putting a hand on his hip.

"Um...hello. I'm Death the Kid." The boy removed is hand from Sammy's

"You're Death the Kid?" Sammy asked, shoving JJ off of her. "I've heard a lot about you."

"And I of you. Now can you tell me who the others are?" The boy asked.

"Oh. That idiot is JJ. This one is Haley, Hannah, Kyra, Paul, Michelle and Sheyla."

"Are they all here to be students at DWMA?"

"Yeppers." Sammy responded.

"But we were only informed of you."

"I don't go anywhere without my friends."

"Well then, you'll do just fine here. Follow me." Death the Kid turned around and Sammy slapped JJ when she noticed him staring.

"So Death the Kid-"

"Please, you can just call me Kid."

"Okay Kiddo." Sammy chuckled.

"Please don't call me that. I already have an idiot calling me that and my father." Kid sighed.

"Why are you guys so quite?" Sammy asked her friends, walking backwards and slowing down to be next to them.

"We're not supposed to be here." Sheyla said to her friend softly. "We're breaking the rules." She added.

"Don't act like we are or they'll get suspicious." Sammy said.

"Then can I go hit on Death the Kid?" Paul asked.

"Damn it Paul." Sammy said with a roll of her eyes and caught back up to Kid and by then they were in the center of the room.

"Hi, Howdy, Hello there." Lord Death greeted the teens. "You must be Samantha."

"Call me Sammy." Sammy said with her eyes wide.

"I don't think I can do this." Kyra squeaked.

"Who are the others?" Lord Death asked in his high-pitched voice.

"They are her friends father." Kid responded for Sammy.

"Coolio, but why are they here?"

"They're all weapons and meisters." Sammy quickly spoke up before she finished thinking.

"Are they? Why didn't we get a call for them then?"

"They weren't as public as I was." Sammy answered.

"Yes, the girl decided to show her bladed arm to the whole cafeteria." Kid answered.

"I was proving a point." Sammy defended herself. "They didn't believe I was a weapon and I showed them I was. I may be crazy, but I ain't a liar."

"Well then. Kiddo, please give them the paperwork and show them to their new home. You'll be living together till further notice. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect!" The group exclaimed together.

"Are you sure about this father? How can we be sure that they all are weapons and meister?" Kid asked his father.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Lord Death responded.

"Alright father. Come this way." He said to the teens and lead them out of the Death Room. Kid went to a counter and pulled out several large stacks of paper. He plopped a large on in Sammy's hands and handed out smaller ones to everyone else. "Now I need you to fill out these forms and set them into that basket and when you finish you can find me outside of the academy and I will show you to your new home."

"These papers weigh more than I do." Sammy grunted as she sat down on the ground after grabbing one of the pens.

"I don't think that's possible." JJ said as he sat down next to her.

"I will cut you." Sammy growled as she uncapped the pen with her teeth.

"Funny thing is she can actually do that now." Sheyla said, joining the two and soon everyone was sitting on the floor and filling out paperwork.

"I can't feel my wrist." Sammy muttered as the gang walked out of the academy.

"My wrist hurts too." Paul said.

"Usually that only happens to you when you get lonely at night." Sammy said with a smirk.

"Damn it Sammy." The whole group said to the laughing girl.

"Yahoo!"

"Who is that?" Sheyla asked as a boy with blue hair shouted loudly.

"Is...Is his hair blue?" Kyra asked.

"I could check and see if the carpet matches the drapes." Sammy said.

"Damn it Sammy!" The group shouted.

"Two in a row!" Sammy punched the air.

"Hey Kiddo, who are they?" The boy with blue hair asked Kid before he rushed over to the group.

"The one in front is Sammy, the girl that the school was called about." Kid stated.

"So you're the one who pulled a show at her old school?"

"I'm JJ." JJ stuck his hand out, but was ignored by the other boy.

"Just so you know, I'm the star of the school and you won't be taking any my spotlight."

"I feel like your ego has enough spotlight for ten people." Sammy said and crossed her arms.

"Sammy." Sheyla hissed and slapped her friend's arm from behind.

"What?"

"You're brave, I like that. Name's Black-Star." The boy winked.

"Sammy. This is JJ, Sheyla, Hannah, Kyra, Michelle and Haley."

"Black-Star, I need to show them where they live before it gets dark." Kid put a hand on the star's shoulder and moved him to the side. "Let's go."

"I'll join you guys." Black-Star stated and skipped several steps back. "I'll race ya." He chuckled.

"Black-Star, I'm not in the mood to beat you in a race and the others will be unable to keep up."

"Thanks for the faith." Sammy muttered.

"Where's the house?" JJ asked.

"We'll be going straight till we reach the first stop sign, left till the next one then right until you see a bright green house." Kid stated.

"Hey, Black-Star. See ya." And JJ took off.

"What the hell JJ!" Sammy shouted after her friend.

"Bring it!" Black-Star said and ran off as well.

"I'm friends with an idiot." Sammy and Kid said together.

"Come on." Kid sighed and the rest of the group walked towards the same direction.

JJ pumped his legs as hard as he could and he heard Black-Star catching up. The boy quickly scanned the area, remembering the directions and took a sharp turn into an ally.

"Idiot!" JJ ignored Black-Star's insult and he jumped over a trashcan. He took another sharp turn and soon found himself passing the second stop sign already. JJ looked over his shoulder and was greeted by a shocked Black-Star. The boy look back and saw the green house that was mentioned.

"I...win!" JJ gasped when he stopped in front of the home.

"How did you do that!?" Black-Star demanded.

"I just knew...where to go...shortcuts...everywhere."

"Must be his meister skill." Kid said as he and the rest of the gang walked through the same ally. "Right when I saw him run through the ally, I knew what he was doing." Kid stated.

"Looks like you're a meister." Sammy chuckled.

"Didn't you already know that?" Kid asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course!" Sammy smiled weakly. "Let's go into the house!" She suggested and ran off before Kid could ask anymore questions.

"This room is bigger than my house!" Hannah exclaimed when they entered the living room.

"I was going to live here alone?" Sammy asked.

"You're the first to be put into this building, others were going to join you later. But it looks like you already have you roommates." The shinigami looked at everyone, counting the number of them in his head. "Actually you'll be gaining two more people so the house is at its full capacity."

"Who-" Sammy's question was cut off by a phone going off.

"Excuse me." Kid pulled a phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Death the Kid...he's with me...shut up." Kid rolled his eyes and turned around. "Alright...we'll be right over." Kid shut the phone. "We've been summoned for a mission Black-Star." He stated. "Enjoy your new home." Kid said to Sammy before leaving. Black-Star winked at the group again and followed the shinigami.

* * *

I'm actually planning a legit plot line for this...why...just why?


	3. Chapter 3

This is going to be a story...a legit story and I'm okay with this. Always fun to try something new!

* * *

"So...we live here now?" Kyra asked.

"I...guess." Sammy said.

"What do we do now?" Michelle shyly kicked at the carpeted ground.

"I'm going to go check the fridge." JJ stated and walked off.

"Do you even know where the kitchen is?" Sammy shouted at the boy.

"I'll find it!" JJ shouted back as he entered a hallway.

"Is there a t.v. in here?" Hannah asked. "Or internet connection?" She pulled out her phone and sat down on one of the couches. Sheyla walked over to a large cabinet and opened the door letting out a squeak of surprise.

"It's huge!" She exclaimed.

"That's what she said." Paul muttered as he sat down next to Hannah.

"I heard that." Sammy said with a roll of her eyes and plopped herself down on the other couch, sitting her feet up on the other cushions.

"Ya whore Paul." Sheyla said while she tried to find the button on the television that would turn it on.

"I found the remote." Kyra stated and sat down on a chair.

"I don't think this thing has any buttons on it." Sheyla sighed and walked away from the television. "Let's hope we don't lose the remote." She said. Sheyla pushed Sammy's feet off the couch and sat down next to the larger girl.

"I give us a week." Sammy chuckled and watched Michelle and Haley squeeze themselves on the couch with Paul and Hannah.

"We have a television?" JJ asked as he returned to the room with a hotdog in his hand.

"You're supposed to put that thing in a bun, you know." Haley said.

"I don't care." JJ stated and sat down with Sheyla and Sammy.

"Hey, Kyra. Turn on the telly and let's see what we got." Sammy said to the girl with the remote.

"I love that the first thing we do in our new home is see what channels we get." Haley sighed.

"We're going to have to pass the time somehow." Paul stated while Kyra pressed the red button on the remote.

"We can explore the house la-" Sammy's statement became a squeal of shock when a loud voice started talking to them on the screen.

"Hello, hello, hello there new student or students of the DWMA!" Lord Death's cheery voice greeted the stunned teens. "You are now or soon to be members of the Death Weapon Meister Academy!"

"Why is he yelling!?" Sammy shouted over the loud music.

"Do you really think I know!?" Sheyla responded.

"Our goal here at the DWMA is to train our students to be prepared to help on the war against the kishins. A kishin is someone who has turned to the madness and consumes a human soul, darkening their own soul and taking away their humanity."

"I already know this." Sammy muttered under her breath, the rest of the group having the same thought.

"Now you and the other new students will be going to class tomorrow and meeting each other. Hopefully you get to meet your partner that day and start training as soon as possible and as weapon and meister your goal will be to collect ninety-nine kishin souls and one witch soul to become a death-scythe, one of the most powerful weapons there is." Lord Death waved his large hands as he spoke. "Now enjoy your new home and I'll be seeing you again someday soon, just make sure it isn't because you got in trouble." The shinigami winked and saluted before the t.v. changed to normal by itself.

"I still can't believe this is happening." Kyra said and stood up, walking to behind her chair. "We're going to the DWMA tomorrow..._the _DWMA."

"We need to figure out if anyone else is actually a meister or weapon." Michelle stated. "We'll be kicked out the moment they discover that Sammy's the only weapon and JJ's the only meister."

"Until we discover if anyone else is a weapon, call yourself a meister." Sammy said.

"I don't like the idea of lying." Sheyla got off of the couch and started pacing.

"It's not lying, anyone can be a meister, Shey." Sammy said and turned herself so she was laying on the couch.

"What do you guys think of Kid and Black-Star?" JJ asked suddenly to change the subject.

"I ship it." Sammy chuckled.

"Damn it Sammy." JJ sighed.

"I think Black-Star and Sammy would make a cute couple." Haley said with a grin.

"How 'bout no." Sammy stated. "He's an idiot."

"Yes, but you do have horrible taste in men." Sheyla said.

"I do not!" Sammy protested and sat up.

"Really?" Sheyla shared a look with everyone else and counted off of her fingers. "First boyfriend, dumped you because his friends didn't like you."

"Second boyfriend, you broke up with because he asked two of your friends out. On the same day." Hannah added, not looking up from her phone.

"Third one, you broke up with because his brother lied to you and told you that he was only using you as a 'fat experience'." Paul used his hands to make air quotes.

"The fourth one was the brother that lied to you and you ended it with a kick to his nuts after you two got in an argument and he told you that you were his 'fat experience'." Michelle mimicked Paul's movement.

"And the guy you had a crush on for a while is a complete asshole." JJ finished the listing.

"I hate all of you." Sammy grumbled and got off of the couch.

"You could get with Kid." Kyra said, finally deciding to join the conversation.

"Their ship name would be Kimmy." JJ chuckled.

"If you two have a child, you have to name it that!" Sheyla giggled.

"You guys are horrible." Sammy said, trying her best not to laugh.

"You just need a boy that doesn't suck." Sheyla said.

"Why don't you get one then?" Sammy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh shut u-" Sheyla was cut off by a knock at the door, something that surprised them again. Sammy quickly turned towards the door and her arm turned into it's axe form.

"What the hell!?" She snapped at her arm.

"I'll get it." Kyra offered and walked over to the unanswered door.

"Put that away Sammy." Sheyla said.

"I would if I could." Sammy said between gritted teeth.

"Um, yeah...she's uh...she's in here." Kyra walked over with two guests. "Sammy...you've got company." The guests were a girl and a boy. The boy had white hair, not light blonde, white and his eyes were a odd shade of red and when he opened his mouth to speak everyone saw pointed teeth.

"Which one of you is Sammy?" He asked. Sammy noticed that the girl that stood next to the boy seemed to be a lot more 'by the book' than the boy. The boy was slouched and had his hands in his pockets while the girl, who wore her hair in pigtails that made her look very young, stood straight up and with her hands by her side. Hopefully she wasn't a stiff and had fun. Stiffs didn't really get along with her and her friends.

"I'm Sammy." JJ lied and went over to the boy. "And who are you?" He asked with a wide smile.

"Soul, nice to meet ya Sammy."

"Soul you idiot, that's not Sammy. Sammy's a girl." The girl with Soul stated, walking forward and pushing JJ aside.

"This isn't a girl?" Soul asked, pointing a thumb at JJ. Sammy, the real Sammy, let out a loud yell and started laughing.

"I'm guessing you're Sammy?" The pigtailed girl asked.

"I think she died a little." Hannah said from the couch, the only one that didn't get up.

"Bro, you just made my day." Sammy said between laughs.

"You know that your arm is an axe, right?" Soul asked, seeing Sammy's arm.

"Yeah...it's been doing that." Sammy shook her arm and it went back to it's normal shape.

"Hello Sammy. I am Maka Albarn, Soul's meister." The girl stuck out her hand and kept a straight face.

"Um...'sup?" Sammy took the hand and awkwardly shook it.

"So I'm JJ." JJ said to Soul, using his body to cut the white-haired boy's sight from the girls.

"How about you quit being a whore for five seconds JJ and let them explain why they're here." Sammy said with a smirk.

"Is she always this blunt?" Maka asked.

"Yes." Michelle said.

"But she's usually worse." JJ stated with a glare over his shoulder.

"Am I now?" Sammy scoffed. "JJ has AIDS." The girl winked and walked over to the chair Kyra had been sitting in.

"I do not!" JJ protested while Soul laughed and Maka's jaw dropped in shock.

"I'm sorry. She's actually a really nice person." Michelle defended her friend.

"No, she's not." JJ said.

"What's this 'nice' you speak of?" Sammy chuckled, grabbing the remote from the chair.

"She's a lot like Black-Star." Soul said to Maka.

"Please don't compare me to that boy." Sammy sighed, pressing several buttons.

"At least he's attractive." JJ stated, giving up on his task of flirting with Soul and sitting down in the chair.

"I'm not denying that."

"Are you okay?" Michelle asked Maka when she noticed the girl had her eyes wide open and staring at Sammy.

"Huh..." Maka blinked and shook her head. "Yeah...I'm fine." The meister smiled and nodded her head. "It's time to go Soul. Blair's waiting for us."

"See you later." Haley said to the two as they started walking out. The others said their forms of goodbye to Soul and Maka. Kyra went over to the door to close it after they exited the house and she overheard Maka saying to Soul.

"I don't trust them."


	4. Chapter 4

Kyra closed the door and stood there for a moment, deciding whether to tell her friends what she had just heard or not. Sammy noticed that her friend wasn't moving away from the door. She tossed the remote on to the couch and crossed her arms. Everyone noticed how silent it was in the room and no one spoke for what seemed like forever.

"Kyra...what's wrong?" Michelle finally asked. Kyra didn't respond, still trying to decide what to do.

"Kyra." Sammy said sternly. The teens looked from Kyra to Sammy, shocked that the girl had said something serious, and went back to looking at Kyra.

"She doesn't trust us." Kyra stated, turning away from the door.

"Who?" Haley asked.

"The girl named Maka, she said that she doesn't trust us while she left." Kyra told her friends.

"Why wouldn't she trust us?" Paul asked.

"It's not like we did anything wrong." Michelle added.

"That they know of." JJ muttered.

"Do you think she read our souls?" Hannah asked, reading something off of her phone.

"She did what?" Paul put his hands over his chest, feeling violated.

"It's an ability that some meister posses. They can sense where a soul is and can read what the soul's owner is like." Hannah stated as her eye followed lines on her screen.

"Can you do that JJ?" Sheyla asked the thin boy.

"Let me try." JJ closed his eyes then opened them as wide as he could, staring at Michelle's chest.

"Why hello there." Michelle said in a deep voice, making JJ break concentration and burst out in laughter with everyone else.

"I'm taking that as a no." Kyra sighed.

"One of us has to be able to do it." Sammy stated and walked over to Haley. "Read my soul." She told the smaller girl.

"I can't." Haley said.

"Do it." Sammy sang and poked Haley's face.

"Sammy, that's not going to help." Sheyla sighed.

"Do it." Sammy repeated her action, holding out her words longer and poking Haley harder.

"Quit it." Haley snapped and slapped Sammy's hand away.

"Do something." Sammy said in a monotone voice and used both hands to poke Haley's cheeks.

"This is productive." Kyra sighed sarcastically.

"I will bite your fingers off." Haley threatened.

"Come on, I know you can do something." Sammy said in a silly voice and continued to jab Haley's face.

"Stop!" Haley shouted and swung her arm to hit Sammy. The larger girl ducked and avoided getting her head cut off by a sword blade.

"What the shit!?" Michelle cursed.

"You almost cut Sammy's head off!" Paul cried.

"I don't like it, I don't like it!" Haley jumped back and started to flail her arm around, the blade making noise as it sliced through the air.

"Now you know how I felt." Sammy said with smirk.

"Well...at least we can truthfully say that Haley's a weapon." Sheyla said in a small voice.

"Didn't we tell them that Haley was a meister?" Hannah asked, jumping off of the couch so she wouldn't get hit by Haley's sword arm.

"Oh God, I think we did." Sammy let out a loud groan. "We done fucked up."

"The meister or weapon question was a circle one or the other. We could just say she circled the wrong one." Sheyla said.

"This is why I love you!" Sammy exclaimed and hugged Sheyla. "Thank the lord you've got a brain." She sighed and released her friend.

"Thanks?" Sheyla said.

"How do you make it go away!?" Haley pleaded.

"Just calm down, it usually works for me." Sammy answered.

"Alright, alright..." Haley took in a deep breath and her arm returned to normal. "I don't like being a weapon." She whined.

"Are you kidding me? That would be awesome!" Michelle punched a fist in the air. "To be able to just change whenever you want."

"Define 'whenever'." Sammy muttered under her breath.

"You can become something deadly in seconds, you almost cut Sammy's head off with your arm!" Michelle continued. Sammy let out a whimper and put a hand to her throat.

"Thanks for reminding me." Sammy and Haley said together.

"We need to make sure that no one else is a weapon before school tomorrow." Kyra said.

"How do we do that?" Hannah asked.

"Sammy, start jabbing everyone's face." JJ offered as an answer.

"Hell no, I like my head where it is!" Sammy snapped.

"That's not smart." Sheyla sighed.

"Since when does JJ say anything smart?" Sammy asked.

"I hate you." JJ said and flipped the girl off.

"Love." Sammy chuckled and used her hands to make a heart shape.

"We need to write this down." Kyra said and grabbed a small notebook and pen that rested on an end-table at the end of one of the couches. "We have JJ as a meister. Sammy and now Haley are weapons."

"We're doomed." Paul said and plopped down on a couch.

"As long as we can get through tomorrow, we should be fine." Hannah said. "The first day is just orientation. They put all of the new kids in one room and have us talk to each other. To see if we can choose a partner or not."

"How do you know this?" JJ asked.

"Read it on the school's website, duh." Hannah said, scrolling through her phone.

"I think you have a problem." Michelle said.

"It's not a problem if you admit it." Hannah stated.

"I'm ready to go to bed." Haley sighed.

"It's only eight." Sammy objected.

"We've been through too much today."

"We should claim our rooms for the night." Paul said.

"Dibs on the one next to the kitchen!" JJ and Hannah said together.

"How are you two skinny?" Sammy asked.

"Seriously man?" Michelle agreed. "How?"

The group went off to find the room they were going to claim as there's for the night at least. Hannah and JJ went to the two rooms that were right next to the kitchen. Sheyla, Michelle, and Kyra went to the rooms next to the bathroom. Haley went to the closest room to the living room and Paul went to the one next to that. Sammy traveled deep into the home and walked past a room that read 'Sammy' on the door. The girl took several steps back and saw the sign. She raised an eyebrow and went into the room, discovering that it looked like her room back home. The only thing that was missing was the rabbit cage where her pet rabbit Thumper would have been. Sammy felt slightly lonely without her bunny and crawled into her bed, surprised to find that it was her mattress with all of her blankets.

"This is weird." She muttered before plopping herself down and falling asleep faster than expected. Everyone in the house was down and out by nine, something that would have shocked all of their parents if they had seen it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sammy woke up to her alarm clock screeching, had she set it last night? She looked at the alarm clock with blurry eyes and slapped her hand on top of it, letting out a curse as she rolled herself out of bed. The girl untied herself from the blankets that somehow wrapped themselves around her while she slept. Sammy took one of the blankets that was very soft and warm and hugged it for a second before reluctantly standing up. She took several steps forward before tripping over a moose stuffed animal.

"I have a bad feeling about today." Sammy sighed. She picked herself up off of the ground and slipped on an oversized white hoodie before leaving her room.

Sammy walked into the living room, already forgetting where the kitchen and bathroom was at and found most of her friends already awake and ready for school. Kyra and Hannah sat together on one couch, JJ sat in the chair and Michelle and Haley were on the ground and all of them were watching an anime on the large television.

"How are you guys awake?" Sammy grumbled.

"How did you sleep in? I've been up for hours." JJ said and stood up, handing the girl a bagel.

"Sleep's a really good friend of mine." Sammy said and took a large bite out of the bagel, getting cream cheese all over her face. "Damn it." She muttered and wiped her face off.

"You are not a morning person." Kyra stated.

"No shit Sherlock." Sammy said. "Where's the bathroom?" She asked.

"You don't know?" Haley asked from the floor.

"I never really looked for it." Sammy admitted.

"Go down that hall, third door on the left." JJ answered.

"How many rooms are there?"

"I counted twenty this morning."

"You need to cut that out." Sammy said and walked off in search of the bathroom.

"Natsu! Don't be doing that!" Michelle suddenly shouted at the television. Sammy heard the shout and ran back to the living room. "Why are you so stupid!?" Paul and Sheyla walked out of their rooms, the shouting waking them up.

"Are we really going to assume that Michelle's going to become a weapon because of-" Kyra stopped her statement when Michelle threw her arms back and they both became chains with balls at the end. JJ's foot got hit with one of the balls and he let out a harsh curse as he held his foot and hopped around.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Michelle apologized. "I didn't mean to..." The girl finally saw her arms. "I'm a weapon!" She cheered. "I'm a weapon, I'm a weapon!" Michelle sang and danced around the room. Kyra grabbed the notebook and pen from last night and crossed off Michelle's name from the 'normal' list and wrote it under he 'weapon' list.

x-x-x

"You'd think this place would invest in an escalator or something?" Paul said as the group of friends climbed the large staircase.

"That would be amazing." A girl that was going to join the academy as well agreed with Paul. Sammy looked back and saw four people that she didn't know. They must be the other new students, two of them will probably end up living with them with what Kid had told them the other day.

"Would you make your arms normal again?" Haley asked Michelle.

"I don't want to! This is freaking awesome!" Michelle swung her arms around and almost hit Haley with her chains.

"Does anyone else want to admit they're a weapon before we start orientation?" Kyra asked with a sigh.

"At least I'm not alone anymore." Sammy chuckled. She took the last step up the staircase and let out a loud sigh. "We made it!"

"Congrats." Soul said several feet in front of the group. Maka only looked at Sammy again, as if something bothered her about he girl.

"What did you do to her?" Sheyla asked in a soft voice, noticing the strange look Sammy was being given.

"I wish I knew." Sammy stated as they watched Soul and Maka talk.

"Welcome to the DWMA, please follow me inside and I will show you the way." Kid walked up to the group of new students.

"New students of the DWMA!" A voice shouted from the top of the academy.

"Is that..." Sammy started.

"There's no need to fear!" The boy jumped from the building and landed beside Kid. "The amazing Black-Star is here." Black-Star pointed a thumb a himself and winked. The new students only stared at the boy, not knowing how to react to the strange display. Sammy started to laugh loudly and clapped her hands slowly.

"Ain't you just special." Sammy said with a sigh. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an orientation to go to." She stepped up to Black-Star and pushed him aside and walked past him.

"Did she just..." Soul watched the girl in shock.

"Brave girl." Kid said with a smirk.

"But not as brave as me!" Black-Star stated. "Hey you!"

"Sammy. We met yesterday, or is that large ego of yours blocking your mental capacity?" Sammy asked, puffing her lips out and cocking her head.

"Sammy, I don't think that's smart." Sheyla advised.

"Since when does Sammy do anything smart?" JJ asked, remembering Sammy's comment from last night about his own intelligence.

"Black-Star, don't get in a fight with the new girl." Kid sighed.

"I'm not going to let her make a fool out of me!" Black-Star protested.

"You already do that enough yourself." Sammy scoffed.

"Remember the last time you fought the new kid?" Kid pointed at himself, making a reference to something the new students weren't around for.

"We won!" Black-Star objected.

"On a technicality." Maka stated.

"Can we just go in now?" Paul asked.

"I'm going to show this new girl who's boss!" Black-Star announced and ran towards Sammy. The girl only stood there, not knowing what the boy was talking about and got a punch across the jaw.

"Sammy!" Her friends cried.

"Black-Star!" Kid snapped at the boy.

"I win!" The blue-haired boy announced. Sammy grabbed her jaw and held it, a loud crack soon followed and she spat on the ground.

"You're a little shit!" Sammy cursed, dropping her backpack and tackled the boy over, catching him off guard.

"Girl can take a hit." One of the boys from the new students stated.

"We have to help her!" Sheyla shouted and tried to run over to her friend, but Kid cut her off with his arm.

"It's her fight." He said.

"What the hell? Fighting isn't allowed at school." Haley stated.

"At the DWMA, it is." Kid said.

Sammy slammed a foot down on Black-Star's chest and let out a laugh.

"Who won now!?" She asked loudly. Black-Star let out a growl and grabbed Sammy's foot, throwing the girl on to the ground. Sammy let out a yelp and was soon being sat on by the blue-haired boy, her arms being pinned above her head. "I don't like it!" She shouted and kicked her legs wildly. Sammy ended up hitting the star in a sensitive place, making him loosen his grip. She yanked her arm out of Black-Star's hold and shoved him off of her. "That was a cheap shot." She admitted and got off of the ground. "But it worked." The girl chuckled and threw a punch at the recovering star. Black-Star stumbled back, holding his face and showing that he was surprised at how strong the punch was. Sammy used Black-Star's moment of shock to attack again and punched the star across the other side of his face.

"Go Sammy!" Paul cheered. Black-Star let out a curse and grabbed Sammy's wrist when she tried to punch again. He yanked the girl forward and slammed his knee into her stomach.

"Don't die Sammy!" JJ shouted.

"My fucking stomach!" Sammy cried as she collapsed.

"That's enough!" A man with blue-skin shouted as he exited the building.

"She started it Sid." Black-Star protested, crossing his arms. Sammy let out a groan and climbed to her feet, she limped over to her backpack and pulled out a thick book.

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it and you should know better than to fight the new kids." The man named Sid scolded the star.

"Hey Black-Star!"

"What?" Black-Star turned around

"Facebook!" Sammy slammed the front of her book into the blue-haired boy's face.

* * *

You have to love that ending.


	6. Chapter 6

After Sammy had hit Black-Star in the face, Kid had held the star down to the ground with his foot and told the new students to follow Sid inside before he started to harm everyone. The four other new students rushed over to Sid while the others went to Sammy, who had fallen to the ground after slamming her book into Black-Star's face.

"Are you okay?" Sheyla asked her friend.

"My tummy hurts." Sammy whined and rolled over to her back, looking at her friends for a brief second before bursting out into laughter.

"She's fine." JJ sighed.

"Don't scare me like that." Sheyla snapped at Sammy and helped the larger girl up.

"First day of school and we're already getting into fights." Haley sighed.

"We're going to end up committing murder by the weekend." Paul added.

"What's wrong with that?" Michelle asked with a straight face before letting out a small laugh.

"There's going to be a bruise there in the morning." Sammy poked her stomach and let out a hiss. "I can feel it."

"Quit jabbing it and let's go in." Sheyla said, but didn't move from where she was. Sammy smiled at her friend and went on ahead of her group, showing no sign of pain as she walked.

"I can see who the trouble maker of this class is going to be." Sid said to the teens when they reached him.

"Why are you blue?" Michelle asked bluntly.

"Because I'm a zombie, now follow me." Sid turned around and walked into the building.

"A zombie?" Michelle cocked her head.

"Cool." She and Sammy said together. The teens followed the zombie into the academy, passing by other students that were already enrolled and entering a single room that had a podium in it.

"Alright students. Today is orientation, your goal is to find a partner. On the podium are stickers that have 'weapon' or 'meister' on it. Pick the one that matches you and talk amongst yourself until I return with some paperwork." Sid stated to the group and walked out.

"Not more paperwork!" Hannah cried. "Can't I just type it instead?"

"You need help." Kyra said to the girl.

"Before we start doing things, where did you guys get the clothes?" Sammy ask her friends, now noticing them in different outfits than yesterday.

"There are closets everywhere filled with random clothes." JJ answered. Sammy opened her mouth and lifted a finger, then changed her mind, deciding that it was better to just not know.

The group separated and went to different parts of the room after getting their stickers. Haley started talking to a boy from the other four students. The rest of Sammy's friends talked to the two girls while Sammy had grabbed her sticker and went over to a wall and leaned against it, not in the mood to sit, but needed to take some pressure off of her feet. She rubbed her cheek and knew that there was going to be a bruise there as well and watched one of the other new students she didn't know walk up to her after being left alone for several minutes.

"Hello, my name's Lance." The teenager held out a hand toward the girl. Sammy raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy; blonde hair, bright green eyes and wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that fit him just right. How did she not notice him before?

"I'm Sammy." Sammy straightened herself and grabbed Lance's hand, shaking it for a brief moment before letting go.

"I'm surprised you got in a fight with Black-Star." Lance said.

"Me too." Sammy chuckled and smiled when the boy laughed.

"You're very brave."

"Most of my bravery is from stupidity." Sammy said with a laugh and rubbed her neck.

"You seem quite intelligent to me." Lance complimented the girl.

"Than-"

"Sammy!" Haley interrupted the conversation and went over to the other two teens with a boy behind her. "This is Kevin." She said with a bright smile. "He's a meister."

"Awesome." Sammy said to her younger friend.

"It turns out that he's going to be living with us!" Haley exclaimed. Sammy chuckled lightly and was looking forward to Haley telling her story all about the boy named Kevin and...wait.

"He's what?" Sammy asked.

"I was talking about where we live and he says that he's going to that house after orientation." Haley explained.

"Nice to meet you." Kevin said and waved.

"Where do you live?" Lance asked.

"In a huge green house not that far from here." Haley answered before Sammy could.

"Really? I was told that is where I will be living."

"You're joking?" Sammy asked in disbelief.

"Not at all." Sammy was about to speak again when someone else spoke first.

"Alright you guys, have any of you chosen your meisters yet?" Sid asked as he reentered the room with a stack of papers, setting them all down on the podium.

"Me and Michelle!" JJ announced.

"Alright, prove that you two can work together."

"Uh...okay." Michelle looked at JJ, over to Sid then back to JJ. She squeezed her eyes shut and soon became a bright ball of light. The ball landed in JJ's hand and he was soon holding a long chain with several large balls at the end.

"Now, move." Sid ordered. JJ lifted his arm and showed he could easily lift the weapon. He took a step forward and swung the chain, the balls carrying the chain and using the weight to wrap the chain around Sid's legs. "Good job, now get off of me."

"Sorry." Michelle apologized and returned to human form, sitting on the ground in front of the zombie.

"Anyone else?" Sid asked as he wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Do you want to try Haley?" Kevin asked.

"Why not?" Was Haley's response.

"Whenever you're ready." Sid instructed. Haley took in a deep breath and soon copied what Michelle had done, becoming a ball of light and landing in Kevin's hand, but instead of a chains with balls at the end, she was a large sword. "Is it heavy?" Sid asked Kevin.

"Not at all." Kevin said and swung Haley around like she weighed nothing, slicing the air a few times.

"Alright, that's another pair." Sid scribbled down on the same page again.

"I'll be without a partner Sid." Lance stated.

"Are you sure? It usually doesn't work out well when a student tries to work on his own."

"I'll be fine." Lance said.

"Let me know if you change your mind." Sid wrote down on his paper. "Does anyone else have a partner?" He waited for a response and got none. "Alright then, you're dismissed. Come here and get your schedule's for tomorrow and arrive for class at seven-thirty."

"That's it? I got out of bed for this?" Sammy asked with a sigh.

"That'll give you the rest of the day to recover." Lance said.

"I guess." Sammy muttered.

The teens left the building, a little upset that they had walked all the way over here to talk in a room for fifteen minutes and then be dismissed. The two girls that were talking to most of Sammy's friends hadn't told any of them their names and only waved them good-bye as they walked away in the opposite direction as them. Sammy asked Sheyla what they had talked about and she was told they talked about JJ's and Michelle's abilities and had been the ones to suggest that they try to partner up together. Sammy's suspicion was soon distracted by Lance asking her what her abilities were.

"I'm just a double-bladed axe." Sammy said.

"That sounds exciting, I'm only a lance."

"You're a what?"

"A lance, I know. It's a little ironic, isn't it?"

"A little? Dude, that's just beautiful." Sammy laughed. "I wished I was named Axel."

"Then you would have to be a man." Lance chuckled.

"She already is." JJ stepped between the two. "Hi, I'm JJ."

"Here we are." Haley gestured towards the house and ran in with Kevin right behind her.

"I need a nap." Sammy sighed and walked into the building with everyone else following her.

The teens spent the rest of the day hanging out in the house, watching television and getting lost in the house. Every time Sammy and Lance started a conversation, another person would interrupt them. Either JJ would try to hit on the boy or Michelle would ask him a random question. Haley was too busy talking to Kevin to annoy Sammy, but Paul and Sheyla kept going in-between Sammy and Lance, using the fact that Sammy got distracted easily to pull her attention away for long periods of time. Hannah also kept Lance busy by showing him pictures on her phone and Kyra added in her opinions about the pictures and before anyone knew it, it was already late into the night and they all went off to bed again. The second night in the new home was a uneventful as the first night. Only this time there were two more bedrooms being used by two different boys and the other teens in the house discovered rooms that had their belongings in them. They were to scared to question how that had happened in such a short period of time.


	7. Chapter 7

Sammy rubbed sleep out of her eyes as she walked into the living room, she had learned a faster way to get to the bathroom and was already ready, something that would have shocked her family at home. She expected to see most of her friends out there like the previous morning and was surprised to only see Haley sitting alone on a couch.

"Where is everyone?" Sammy asked, yawning into her hand afterwards.

"They're all in the kitchen." Haley answered to the ground, not looking up at the older girl.

"Alright hun, what's wrong?" Sammy asked.

"Was I being preppy yesterday? After meeting Kevin, I mean." The smaller girl looked up at Sammy.

"You had your moments." Sammy said bluntly. "But it's alright, you're just excited about meeting a boy that's not gay." She poked two fingers together and winked, making Haley laugh at her odd gesture. "So when am I going to get the whole story about this 'Kevin' boy?"

"It's not that long of a story, we just talked and he's a really cool boy."

"Should I sing the song?" Sammy asked with a smirk.

"What song?"

"Haley and Kevin sitting in a tree." Sammy started to sing and she danced around her embarrassed friend. "K-I-S-S-" She stopped singing when she turned around and found herself face to face with Lance.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Lance said. Sammy quickly turned around and face Haley.

"-I-N-G."

"First comes love." Lance continued.

"Then comes marriage."

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage." The two began to sing together.

"That's not all, that's not all, here comes Kevin drinking alcohol."

"You're horrible." Haley muttered, her cheeks a soft pink.

"I missed something." Kevin chuckled as he walked into the room, only hearing the last part of the song. He was carrying two plates of food and he sat down next to Haley on the couch.

"Sammy!" JJ's voice was heard shouting from the kitchen. "Get your ass in here and eat before everything's gone!"

"I'm coming!" Sammy shouted back. "Now don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said to Haley and Kevin.

"That's a really short list." Haley stated.

"Love you too." Sammy chuckled and walked off towards the kitchen.

"You're a sword, right?" Lance asked Haley as soon as Sammy was gone.

"Yep." Haley responded, taking a plate from Kevin.

"And you're going to be her meister?" Lance asked Kevin.

"Looks like it." Kevin said and popped a grape in his mouth.

"Shit guys, we're going to be late!" JJ cursed.

The teens quickly grabbed their belongings and rushed out of the door. They walked fast for a little bit and then soon stopped caring and walked normally for the rest of the way.

"We never compared schedules." Sheyla mentioned as they reached the academy's large staircase.

"I guess we got a little distracted last night." Sammy said and pulled her schedule out of her bag along with the others.

"What are we doing?" Lance asked as he watched everyone group together.

"Seeing when we're together." Sammy answered the boy and took his schedule.

"We all have first period together!" Kyra exclaimed.

"And lunch." Hannah added.

"But those are the only times that we're all together." Michelle sighed.

"Me, Michelle, Haley and Lance have third period together." Sammy pointed to the 'weapons' class on the list.

"And the rest of us will be in the 'meisters' class." Paul stated.

"But what if one of us turns out to be a weapon?" Sheyla asked in a whisper to Sammy.

"Then we'll say we messed up." Sammy answered back.

"Does anyone else share any classes?" Haley asked.

"Me and Michelle have English together." Paul said.

"Is that it?" Kyra asked.

"Bummer." Hannah added.

"We all live together." Sammy said with a smile. "I think we'd all go insane if we together in every class."

"We were sane?" JJ asked and the group chuckled for a moment before going up the steps, having to run at the end to get inside of the classroom before the bell rang.

"At least I know who the new students are." A man stated.

"Holy shit." Michelle blurted out. The teens stood in shock and stared at the man who wore a lab coat, had stitches everywhere on his body and one large screw sticking out of his head.

"It's a good thing you came in when you did, if you were late. I would have to dissect you." The man said with a smirk.

"I don't like it." Paul squeaked and took a step back.

"Alright class, how about we learn about the new students?"

"How 'bout no?" Sammy suggested.

"Maka, come down here. I have a little assignment for you."

"Okay, Professor Stein." Maka got out of her seat and walked down towards the professor. "What do you want me to do?"

"Read his soul." Stein pointed at JJ.

"Me?" The thin boy pointed at himself.

"Get over here." Stein ordered and JJ looked at his friends before taking several steps forward. "Go ahead Maka and to any other meisters that wish to try their hands at reading souls, be my guest." Stein looked at the other new kids. "Go behind my desk and wait your turn." The teens waited a second before doing what they were told. deciding to listen to the scary looking man since he was their teacher after all. "Whenever you're ready Maka, tell me everything you can see."

"Okay." Maka closed her eyes for a second and opened them back up wide, like she had done when she was over at the house. Sammy and Sheyla shared a look before going back to watching their friend. "He's a meister...he can easily figure out how to get to places and has a great memory." Maka started.

"Anything else?"

"He's very...flamboyant?" Several students laughed and JJ's friends only nodded their heads in agreement.

"You can go sit in an empty seat. Next student." Stein pointed at Paul. The boy let out a yelp and slowly walked over to where JJ was as the other boy went to an empty seat that was surrounded by nine others. Paul's soul was read and apparently he was a weapon, a bat with spikes and has a soul that is not as flamboyant as JJ's. After Paul it was Michelle, whose soul said she was a weapon, chain with balls and she was a very compassionate person. Next was Haley; a sword and someone who's not afraid to speak her mind when needed to. Hannah went up and everyone discovered she was a meister that could read souls.

"You're joking?" Hannah asked.

"You're soul is very similar to mine." Maka stated.

"Did not see that coming." Kyra muttered.

"You're next." Stein said as he pointed at the girl. Kyra let out a whimper and was read. Everyone's jaw dropped when Kyra turned out to be a weapon, a sword, just like Haley. Kevin was called up next and he was examined as a meister that could sense when others are around without looking.

"That's cool." Kevin said and sat down with the others.

"How is she able to see all of this?" Sheyla asked.

"Hannah could probably explain when we get to her." Sammy said. Lance was called over and Maka said he was a lance and that he was hiding something.

"I've dyed my hair, nothing big. I was a ginger." The boy admitted and everyone laughed as he sat down. Sheyla was next and she stood in front of Maka, ready for this to be over with.

"She's a meister." Maka stated.

"Anything else?"

"I can't see anything else, she's just a meister."

"She's not just a meister." Sammy protested. "Shey is more than just a meister, she's a smart girl and the bravest chick I have ever met." She stated. "And if anybody thinks she's just some girl, then they're wrong. Dead wrong." Sheyla didn't say anything and walked off to a chair, only one remained for Sammy to sit.

"You're getting better with your reading Maka. I've seen the same thing as you." Stein complimented his student and Sammy let out a huff, disliking being ignored like that. She went to the spot where everyone else had stood and crossed her arms. "What does Sammy's soul say?"

"She's very brave, but she tends to act before she thinks." Maka looked very unconformable as she continued. "She's loud, cracks more jokes than necessary..."

"What else?"

"And she can't be used by a meister."


	8. Chapter 8

"What!?" The class exclaimed.

"Her soul can not resonate with another." Maka stated.

"There are rare cases in which a weapon is unable to match their wavelength to a meisters. Usually because they're block by an emotion that won't allow them to." Stein explained and pushed his glasses up. "Usually it's fear."

"Fear?" Sammy asked.

"The fear of harming someone else because of you. They believe that they are useless in their weapon form to their meisters and won't allow themselves to match wavelengths." The class sat in silence, stunned by their new information. "You may go sit and we'll start class." Stein said to Sammy.

"I am not afraid." Sammy stated.

"Take you seat." Stein turned away from the girl and started writing on the chalkboard. Sammy shook her head and went to the last seat, she was about to sit down, but decided to ask a question instead.

"What happened to those other two girls?"

"Who?" Stein didn't look away from the board.

"Yesterday there were two other girls at orientation, they looked like twins."

"Do you know their names?"

"They wouldn't tell us." Stein stopped writing for a moment then continued.

"They must have decided not to join." He set the chalk down and turned around. "Now sit down and stop interrupting my class, you're worse than Black-Star."

"Hey!" Black-Star protested. Sammy didn't say anything else and sat down, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. Stein told the students to write down what was on the board. Sammy let out a soft sigh, pulling out her notebook out of her bag along with her friends and did as instructed.

After several minutes of writing and listening to Stein lecture on past kishins that have tried to rule the world or destroy it with madness, however they would do that, Sammy saw a folded piece of paper land on her notebook. Sammy raised an eyebrow and turned her head, seeing Sheyla wave her fingers at her while she stared ahead at the professor. Sammy unfolded the paper and read what was written;

_Thanks for defending me like that. _

Sammy quickly wrote her reply down;

**_No problem_**

Sammy got the paper back a moment later.

_Are you okay..with the whole...not being able to be used thing?_

_**I'm fine. I don't need someone's sweaty fingers rubbing all over me anyways. If I wanted that I would have signed up for Grindr.**_

_Isn't that a 'dating' app made for gay men?_

**_Gay and bi, some of them enjoy women as well._**

_You're so weird._

**_Are you just now realizing this?_**

"Are you really trying to get away with writing notes on the first day of class?" Sammy paused in mid-pass of the note to Sheyla.

"No." She quickly slid the paper off of the desk.

"Samantha, Sheyla, get down here." The two girls looked at each other, when did they tell the professor their names? "Now. And bring the note."

"We were just up there ten minutes ago." Sammy muttered as she and Sheyla went up to Stein.

"Face the class and read what you wrote."

"What?" Sheyla exclaimed.

"Oh dear sweet baby Jesus." Sammy sighed.

"Unless you would rather spend after school sitting in here and writing a ten page essay on why passing notes in class is wrong?"

"Just read Shey." Sammy said to her friend.

"Okay...thanks for defending me like that." Sheyla read off of the paper and handed it to Sammy.

"No problem." Sammy handed the paper back.

"Are you okay, with the whole, not being able to be used thing?" Sheyla hesitated before passing the page

"I'm fine. I don't need someone's sweaty hands rubbing all over me anyways..." Sammy had to stop and bite her lip as the class laughed. "If I wanted that, I would have signed up for Grindr." Sammy shoved the page back while the whole class burst out in laughter.

"Isn't that a 'dating' app for gay men?" Sheyla read when the class had quieted down.

"Gay and bi, some of them enjoy women." Another chuckle from the class.

"You're so weird."

"Are you just now realizing this?" Sammy took the paper and ripped it up in her hands.

"You may return to your seats." Stein said to the two embarrassed girls.

"Fifteen minutes into their first day and they're already getting more attention than Black-Star in a week." Sammy heard Soul whisper to Maka.

"Hopefully they don't keep it up. One Black-Star's bad enough already." Maka said back.

The teens spent the rest of that class period sitting in silence and all let out a sigh of relief when the bell finally rang and then letting out a groan the moment they realized they still had eight other class periods to go to. Sammy had to go to math class, where she discovered she was ahead of the course she was assigned in, so she did the homework while it was explained to the others and spent the last half hour of the class reading the book she had slapped Black-Star with. Sammy left the room and let out a whimper when she discovered her next class was in a gymnasium.

"Sammy!" Michelle waved Sammy over to where she, Haley, Paul and Lance sat on the benches in the large gym.

"Sammy!" Another voice shouted and the girl looked up, seeing the rest of her friends leaning over the ledge of a track that circled the edges of the gym.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked her friends above her.

"This is where our meister class is held." Sheyla answered.

"I guess we are kind of together." Michelle chuckled.

"Freshmen and new kids." The teens all turned and saw Sid walking up to them with a whistle around his neck.

"We have a zombie as our teacher?" Haley asked.

"I give up on questioning this school." Sammy sighed.

"Alright everyone, let's start this class period off with the mile-race." Sid stated. The new students flinched in shock, the 'mile-run'?

"Excuse me." Michelle raised her hand. "But aren't we supposed to change first?"

"Are you going to have time to change during a real fight? Ask your friend right there, she knows that there isn't." Sid pointed at Sammy.

"Um...sorry." Michelle took a step back.

"Let me explain to you what the 'mile-race' is. The weapon's goal is to finish a mile as fast as they can, their meisters have to beat their weapons."

"Well I'm screwed." Michelle sighed and looked up at her meister JJ. Haley and Kevin only shrugged, both having been a part of sports that made then run for long distances had them a pretty much even.

"What if you don't have a meister yet?" Paul asked.

"Now if I recall, several of you filled the papers out as meisters." Sid said to Haley, Paul and Kyra.

"They circled the wrong thing." Sammy said for her friends.

"So then she picked the wrong one as well?" Sid pointed up at Hannah.

"We're new, we tend to make mistakes." Sammy smiled and cocked her head. Sid stared at the girl for a second before continuing on and answering Paul's question.

"For those of you without a meister or a weapon yet, just pick a friend to race." The zombie stated. "Samantha and Lance, just try to finish it with a descent time."

"No promises." Sammy said.

When the mile-race was finished, Sammy, Michelle, Paul and Sheyla were the last ones to finish. Sammy was ahead of Michelle and Paul by several steps during the thing, but would slow down as soon as she noticed them falling behind. Paul stopped at one point so he was sure Sheyla would beat him and pass her part. Lance had stayed back with the three weapons but was told to sprint for the end and finished ahead of the others. Kevin managed to beat Haley by a few seconds and JJ was right with Kevin when he finished. Hannah beat Kyra by a few minutes, but Kyra managed to stay ahead of Sammy, Michelle and Paul the whole run. She was cursed at several times by the three when she told them to run faster around the gym.

"You three need to run more often." One of the freshmen said. Sammy smiled at the boy then flipped him off while trying to get her breath back.

"I didn't miss this during gym class, that's for sure." Sammy sighed.

"Meisters, sit on the ledge and watch your weapons, or the person you chose to race today." Sid said. "You need to watch their movements and figure out how their weapon form works."

"What is he going to make us do now?" Kyra groaned.

"Weapons, line up in front of me; shoulder to shoulder and make sure there is plenty of space between you and the person you are standing next to." The zombie ordered. The teens did so and waited to see what they were going to have to do next. "Turn your left arm into your weapon."

A handful of the freshmen did so easily, others took a second for it to finally happen, one of them had to slap their arm against the ground to make it change. Sammy and Lance did it without a problem, Michelle took a second, Haley tried what the one freshmen had and it worked for her, Kyra did the same thing and Paul was struggling to get his to work. Sammy grabbed Michelle and whispered something into her ear, the girl smirked and nodded in agreement. Michelle poked Paul's shoulder and started talking to him, telling him how he should concentrate on his weapon shape while Sammy walked up behind quietly. A moment later she screamed loudly into his ear and Paul let out a cry of shock and his arm turned into a spikey bat.

"It's weird isn't it?" Sammy asked Paul and Kyra.

"It works I guess." Kyra chuckled while Paul still tried to slow down his racing heart from the scare.

"Now change it back." Sid challenged.

The freshmen were like before, some had no problems and others struggled. Lance changed back in a second while Sammy had to wave her arm as it slowly turned back to skin. Michelle tried Sammy's method and it worked for her. Haley took a moment for it to change back and Paul and Kyra struggled. Paul kept an eye on Sammy, not in the mood to be scared again. Kyra had started to slam her sword arm into the ground in frustration and was grabbed by Sid to make her stop. The zombie coached the two and a freshmen on how to change back and they did after a while.

"That'll be all for today. I think the new kids need some time to recover before their next class."

"Ya think?" Sammy snapped and sat herself down on the ground with her friends. Sheyla, Hannah, JJ and Kevin climbed down and latter and joined their friends.

"I think we're going to die." Michelle sighed.

"This is only day one and I quit." Sheyla agreed.

"It's not that ba-" Lance's statement was cut off by the bell ringing.

"We've been sitting for only a minute!" Sammy shouted at the bell. "I don't even know where my next class is." She growled as she and the others got to their feet.


	9. Chapter 9

The next two classes were uneventful for the teens and they all sat together at lunch to fill each other in. At one point Sammy slapped JJ over the head when he wouldn't stop talking about all of the attractive guys in his class and got a laugh from everyone when she told the boy to quit being such a 'man-whore'. Paul made everyone laugh more when he said it was his job to do that. After lunch the group had to go their separate ways again, but all met up at the front of the academy when classes were over.

"I never thought I would miss our old school." Sammy admitted as she joined her friends.

"I miss theatre." JJ sighed and Haley nodded in agreement.

"What about choir? They don't have either of those things here." Michelle added.

"There's no band...there is no band!" Sheyla and Paul cried.

"There's no art class either." Kyra and Hannah said together.

"I should have just let you guys stay." Sammy said. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Are you kidding?" Her friends exclaimed.

"What?"

"I love it here." JJ chuckled.

"This place is a lit more exciting then back home." Haley stated.

"We can always just sing at home." Michelle said with a wink.

"And play out instruments." Paul added.

"I always have my sketchbook." Hannah said.

"I love you guys." Sammy smiled at her friends.

"You're guys' attitude just...it completely flipped in seconds." Kevin noted.

"That is a little odd." Lance added.

"We're just...different." Sammy chuckled. "Let's get back to the house, I'm in the mood to cook something." She sang as she walked off.

"Sam, where's your bag?" Lance asked.

"Oh shit. I'll be right back." Sammy sighed and ran back into the academy.

"I still can't believe that she can't be used." Sammy slowed down when she heard someone talking. "Does that mean she's going to become a kishin or something?"

"Maybe, she seems to get angry very easily." Sammy stopped and saw two girls gossiping at the end of the hall. "She fought Black-Star on their orientation day."

"Remember how upset she got when Maka said her friend was just a normal meister." One of the girls laughed.

"That girl is not normal, she was in my math class and she's just weird." Sammy clenched her hands, knowing that she shouldn't do anything stupid for hat one small insult. "I don't even know how she got into the DWMA. That girl is pathetic. She's weak, cowardly and too stupid to be here." That was something to get mad over.

"Hey!" Sammy shouted, her voice echoing loudly in the empty hall. "You should really learn to watch what you say about others." She stated.

"Whatever." One of the girls said and the two walked towards Sammy, trying to get to the front door. Sammy waited till he girls were almost next to her before turning holding her arm up.

"Apologize for insulting my friend." Sammy stated, not looking at the two girls.

"Move." One of the girls ordered.

"You know what, back at the my old school, there were plenty of bitches like you two there." Sammy turned around and shoved the girl back into a wall. "And sadly, at my old school, we weren't allowed to get into fights." Sammy grabbed the arm of the second girl when she tried to hit her and threw her to the ground. "But here..." She changed her own arm into an axe and slammed it into the wall, the blade landing right next to the first girl's neck. "I could beat you to the brink of death and they won't care." Sammy chuckled. "I'll blame it on the madness. Since you two seem to believe I'll go kishin." Sammy removed her axe arm from the wall and changed it back to normal. The girl against the wall whimpered and slid down to her rear. The other girl got to her feet and launched herself at Sammy. Sammy easily dodged the wild punch thrown, wondering how the girl didn't learn her lesson the first time she tried this as she grabbed the girl's other arn and this time flipping the girl over her back and slamming her on to the ground. Sammy straightened up soon saw a leg flying and she was kicked in the stomach, right where the bruise from Black-Star's knee was at. Sammy let out a scream of pain, falling over as she put her hands over her stomach.

"I guess they were right when they said you got a bad hit to the gut." The girl who had kicked her said. Sammy let out a harsh curse and pushed the pain aside as she jumped to her feet. She tackled the other girl into the wall, grabbing the girl's head with one of her hands and slamming it into the cement. Sammy pulled the girl's head back and slammed it into the wall again before throwing her to the ground.

Sammy let out a cry when she felt something sliced open her back, she quickly turned around and was cut across the cheek before she could react. The other girl turned out to be a weapon as well; a thin knife.

"You little shit." Sammy growled before attacking the other girl. She grabbed he scared girl by the sides of her head and kneed her in the nose. The girl fell back, holding on to her nose as blood seeped out of it. Before Sammy could attack the girl more, someone shouted her name.

"Samantha!" Sammy turned around and saw Marie walking over towards her with her bag in her hand. "You've done enough, I suggest leaving now."

"I can explain-"

"Now!" The woman snapped. Sammy didn't protest as she took the bag from Marie and walked out of the building.

"Sammy, what happened!?" Haley exclaimed when she saw her friend.

"Nothing." Sammy muttered.

"Nothing my ass."

"Did you get into another fight?" Sheyla asked. Sammy looked at her friend, but didn't say anything.

"Damn it Sammy." JJ sighed.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." Michelle took Sammy's arm and lead the girl away from the academy. No one spoke until they reached the house.

"Go stand in the corner." Sheyla said to Sammy as soon as the door was shut behind her.

"But-"

"Time out corner!" Sheyla snapped. Sammy let out a whine and dropped her bag before walking over to a corner in the room, sighing when she was gestured to face the corner and she did. "What are you thinking Sammy?" Sheyla asked as she went over to her friend. "We've been in the DWMA program for two days and you've already gotten into two fights. Does this mean that you're going to get into a fight everyday?"

"I-"

"Do not talk right now Sam." Sammy flinched at the name, she knew she was in trouble when Sheyla called her that. "I'm not in the mood to hear some stupid joke."

"This is a little odd." Kevin whispered to the others as they watched the scene.

"Since when do friends put each other in 'time out corners'?" Lance asked.

"Originally it was a table." Paul muttered.

"We're like one big family." Michelle stated. "Sheyla's like our mother and Sammy's the father."

"They're practically married." JJ chuckled.

"Even when they fight, they're just like an old married couple." Haley said.

"Why in the world would you get into another fight? Back home you would never get physical with people like that. You used your words Sam." Sheyla continued ranting at Sammy, who leaned her head against the wall.

"This has to be really hard on them." Hannah said.

"What do you mean?" Lance asked.

"Sammy doesn't like being yelled at by Sheyla and Sheyla doesn't like yelling at Sammy." Kyra explained.

"What is wrong with you Sam? Why didn't you use your head and just walked out?"

"They were making fun of you Shey!" Sammy's outburst made everyone stop their conversations.

"What?"

"They were calling you weak and pathetic and stupid and I just couldn't stand by and let them talk shit about you like that." Sammy turned around and faced her friend. "I know I should have just left, but I couldn't just let them get away with insulting you like that. No one messes with my friends and walks away."

"Thanks...I guess." Sheyla said. "But promise me, no more random fights." Sammy smiled and laughed.

"I'll try my best."

"I give her a week." JJ said loudly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are mommy and daddy done fighting now?" Michelle asked with a silly voice. "Cause daddy's still bleeding." Sammy put a hand to her face and saw fresh blood on her fingers. She then stepped away from the wall and saw a red spot on it.

"Well...shit."

"Time to go look for the first-aid kit." Haley sighed.

"Kitchen, third cabinet on the left." JJ stated. The group all looked at the boy, but didn't question it as Haley walked away.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower." Sammy said awkwardly and left the room as well.

"So...are we just going to leave the blood on the wall?" Hannah asked, looking a little uneasy.

"Sammy can clean it after she cleans herself off." Sheyla said. Sammy let out a scream a moment later and scared and whole house, they all shared a look as the girl let out a long trail of curses before her yelling died out.

"She's clean now." JJ muttered.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let her go..." Kyra chuckled nervously.

After Sammy got out of the shower, cleaned the wall and was patched up by Haley, cursing more when the peroxide was applied, the gang split up across the house. Kyra and Hannah went to the living room and soon fell asleep on one of the couches together. Michelle was in the living room as well and sat on the other couch drawing some animated characters. Paul, Haley, Kevin and Sheyla discovered that the house had a library in it and found several books they liked. Sammy was still in the mood to cook so she and JJ were in the kitchen.

"So I decided to give you until tomorrow 'til you get in another fight." JJ stated as he laid on the counter.

"I'd like to be able to breath without pain in my stomach before fighting again." Sammy chuckled as she flipped over a cheese sandwich in a skillet.

"So how much of a chance do you think I have with Soul?" JJ asked.

"Hun, he's straight." Sammy poked the sandwich with a spatula

"I could make him turn."

"You couldn't even make a wheel turn JJ, let alone a boy who's obviously got a thing for Maka." Sammy winked at JJ when the boy flipped her off.

"Speaking of Maka, do you hate her?"

"She pissed me off when she insulted Shey, but I haven't talked to her enough to form a true opinion." Sammy remembered when they talked to her and Soul when they first moved in a few days ago and she still didn't have enough information about the girl to say whether she hated her or not.

"Maybe I could try getting Black-Star." JJ went back to his original subject.

"Go ahead, you two meat-heads would get along fine." Sammy huffed.

"He is muscular." He wiggled his eyebrows at Sammy, knowing what her type was.

"He's an idiot."

"He's attractive." JJ sang.

"I already told you, I'm not denying that. If he asked me to frick-frack, I probably would. But being in a relationship with him? I'd rather not."

"You'd rather not, what?" Lance asked as he walked into the room.

"Date Black-Star." JJ answered.

"You guys have some odd conversations." Lance chuckled.

"You have no idea." Sammy sighed as she removed the sandwich from the skillet and placed it on a plate.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower if you need me." Lance said and left the kitchen.

"Hey JJ..." Sammy looked at the boy with a wicked grin. "Want to have some fun with Lance?"

"We do need something to cheer us up." JJ chuckled. Sammy turned the oven off and the two started planning.

Lance rubbed soap into his head when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. The boy opened one eye and smoothed his hair back.

"Hello?" He asked.

"It's me, JJ." JJ opened the door. "Sorry dude, I needed a tissue and Haley's using the other bathroom."

"No problem." Lance chuckled and continued scrubbing his hair. After rinsing off, he turned the water off and stepped out of the bathtub. "Are you kidding me?" The boy sighed when he noticed his clothes were missing except for his boxers. "I'm going to kill him." He grumbled and dried himself off before slipping on his boxer, wrapping a towel around his hips and walking out of the bathroom. "Alright JJ, where are my..." Lance's sentence trailed when he saw Sammy standing with his clothes in his hands, wrapped up in rope to keep them together.

"Did you really believe JJ's smart enough to come up with this idea himself?" Sammy chuckled.

"Alright Sammy, give me back my clothes." Lance stated, holding his hand out.

"Make me." Sammy said with a wink before taking off. Lance let out a sigh and ran after the girl, his towel falling off and leaving him in only his boxers.

"JJ!" Sammy threw the ball of clothes across the living room when she entered it. Hannah and Kyra woke up and Michelle cursed in shock. JJ caught the clothes and almost tripped over his own feet but managed to dodge a mostly naked Lance.

"What's going on?" Kyra asked.

"Keep-away from Lance." Sammy laughed and caught the clothes that were thrown at her.

"I wanna play!" Michelle dropped her sketchbook on the couch and stood up. Kyra and Hannah got up as well, enjoying the idea of playing with the new kid. Sammy tossed the ball of clothes to Michelle and jumped to the side and had Lance stumble past her.

"Give me back my clothes!" Lance demanded as he recovered and went after Michelle. Michelle let out a squeal and tossed the clothes to Kyra who quickly passed it to Hannah who threw it across the room at JJ. "Are you guys five?"

"Yep." JJ chuckled and saw a confused Sheyla enter the room with Haley, Paul and Kevin. "Catch!" JJ threw the clothes at Sheyla and the girl fumbled with the ball and handed it to Paul.

"Keep-away!" Michelle explained and Paul quickly threw the clothes at her.

"Remind me not to piss you guys off." Kevin said.

"That's a wise idea." Haley chuckled before joining in torturing Lance. "Over here!" Hannah had gotten the ball of clothes back and she threw them at Haley. Haley ran and jumped on top of the couch, letting out a squeal when Lance grabbed her ankle and she plopped on top of the cochins. She quickly tossed the ball away from her and the clothes were back with Sammy.

"Give me back my clothes already." Lance stood in front of the girl with his hands on his hips.

"Okay." Sammy held the clothes out, but threw the ball of clothes behind her head when Lance reached for it.

"You're horrible." The boy muttered while the others laughed. JJ quickly ran over and picked up the clothes ball and jumped on top of the coffee table, doing a little dance right when he landed.

"I think I just went blind." Sammy cried and covered her eyes with her hands. "Alright JJ, let's give the boy back his clothes." JJ jumped off of the coffee table and handed Lance the clothes ball.

"You don't have to put them back on." JJ said with a wink.

"Agreed." Paul chuckled.

"Ya whore Paul." Sheyla said.

"JJ said it first." Paul protested.

"Yes he did and he's a whore for that as well." Lance just turned around and walked away without anther word and stumbled when Sammy let out a loud whistle.

"Damn it Sammy." JJ said as he laughed with the others.


	11. Chapter 11

Sammy sat in her spot on the couch and watched her friends one by one leave and go to bed. The first one was Michelle, then Haley, Kevin left right after Haley did and JJ followed soon after. Hannah and Kyra left together, Paul was woken up by Sheyla before the two went off as well, leaving Sammy and Lance.

"It's been a long day." Lance chuckled as he stood up and stretched.

"Yep." Sammy said, eyes lazily staring at the television screen.

"It's getting late, you should probably go to bed." Lance suggested.

"I will."

"You're short on words when you're tired."

"A little." Sammy chuckled and looked at the boy. "My back still hurts and I just don't want to get up." She admitted.

"Do you need help getting up?" Lance offered.

"Nah, I'll roll off when this movie is over."

"Alright, night, Sam." Lance said as he walked out, leaving Sammy alone.

"I need a break from all of this insanity." Sammy sighed and watched a chunk of the movie, not even remembering what it was about when her eyes closed and she drifted off.

Sammy woke up a start, not even realizing she had fallen asleep until she realized the credits to a movie she wasn't watching earlier, were rolling. She blinked hard before letting out a squeaky groan as she stretched herself across the couch. Sammy ended up rolling off of the couch and landed on the ground with a 'thump'. She was awake now. The girl cursed harshly as she pulled herself to her feet and searched for the remote. Sammy pressed info on the controller and saw that it was three in the morning, that wasn't good. She cursed again and turned off the t.v. and cursed more when she discovered that it was completely dark. Sammy tossed the remote onto the couch and felt her way out of the living room, bumping into almost everything.

"Next time I just leave the t.v. on." Sammy grumbled. "I should have just went to bed with Lance..." The girl stopped walking and realized what she had just said. "Thank God I'm alone." She sighed and continued walking, finally making it to the hallway. "My mouth is going to get me in trouble one day." Sammy grumbled. She paused when she heard gagging coming from behind a door and with squinted eyes she could tell that it was the bathroom door. "Hello?" Sammy went to the door and knocked on it softly, wincing when she heard more gagging and some coughing. "Hun...are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" The person behind the door said, laughing loudly and wildly. "I've never felt so great in my life!" Sammy stumbled back when the door was suddenly opened and she was greeted by a smiling Michelle. The girl's hair was plastered down with sweat and her grin was a lot wider than her usual smile.

"Michelle?"

"I'm hungry, are you hungry? Let's go eat!" Before Sammy could protest, Michelle grabbed her arm and dragged her through the hall, somehow able to see her way through the hall and the living room to the kitchen, where she flicked the light on and Sammy flinched in pain. Sammy blinked several times before she could get her eyesight back and she saw Michelle climbing up on the counter.

"Michelle, get down." Sammy snapped in a whisper, not wanting to wake everyone to witness what she was seeing.

"But food." Michelle giggled and pulled a packet of flower out of the cupboard.

"That's flour, hun." Sammy said calmly. Michelle started laughing again and grabbed a knife out of the knife rack. "Wait, Michelle-" Michelle stabbed the bag of flour, slicing it open and throwing flour everywhere. Sammy started coughing from the flour she inhaled and slipped on to her rear.

"Oopsie, someone done fell." Michelle clapped her hands, powder puffing off of her hands. Sammy slowly stood up, feeling pain on her tail bone. "You know what goes great with flour?" Michelle asked as she crawled across the counter. Sammy groaned in response, rubbing her lower back "No, silly." Michelle grabbed the jug of water Haley was going to use for tea in the morning and unscrewed the top. "Water!" Michelle threw the water on Sammy and laughed loudly. Sammy gasped, swallowing to keep herself calm. Michelle jumped off of the counter and swung the knife in her hand around. Sammy let out a curse as Michelle ran out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"I'm going to kill that girl." Sammy growled and went after her friend.

"Look at how clean this room is!" Michelle stabbed a couch cochin with the knife and dragged it across. "I don't like it." She sneered before pulling out the stuffing in the cochin. Sammy didn't know how to react to her friend throwing couch filling everywhere. Michelle threw the cochin across the room and reached for another one.

"Micelle, stop!" Sammy snapped.

"You're right, cochin isn't enough." Michelle grinned again. "Let's try this!" Michelle took the knife and cut her own arm.

"Michelle!" Sammy cried and leaped at her friend. She grabbed her friend's arms and held them apart. Michelle started laughing again and yanked her arms out of Sammy's grip, being stronger than before and slashed Sammy's arm open. She kept laughing as she cut Sammy's other arm and pushed her back into the chair. The chair flipped back and Sammy fell over with it. Sammy quickly rolled away as Michelle stabbed the knife into the ground where her head had been at. Sammy took in a deep breath of air and jumped at her friend, tackling her to the ground. She sat on Michelle's stomach and pinned both arms to the ground next to Michelle's head. Michelle struggled in Sammy's grip, but Sammy wasn't going to let her go so easily next time. "You need to calm down Michelle." Sammy stated. She looked into her friend's eyes and saw that they were a dark red, those were not the light blue-gray color she was used to. "Breathe Michelle."

"No! The world will become red with blood! The moon and sun will fall! The sky will bleed with the blood of our enemies and no one can stop us! No one!"

"Michelle!" Sammy screamed into her friend's face, taking her hand off of the arm without the knife and slapping Michelle across the face. She quickly returned her hand before Michelle could recover. "You need to stop this shit right now! This is not you!" Sammy waited for an reaction from Michelle, but the pinned girl only stared at her. "Whatever is in your head right now, you need to kick it out. Whether it be madness or a spell or something else like that, fight it." Sammy watched the red slowly fad out of Michelle's eyes and she ignored the strange feeling of something entering into her, this was not the time to worry about herself. "You're a strong girl Michelle, you can go this."

"Sammy...my arm hurts." Michelle whimpered.

"It's okay Michelle, it's all okay." Sammy saw Michelle's grip on the knife loosen and her eyes slowly closed. "It's all over." Sammy took the knife and got off of her friend. She felt rage surge through her and she threw the knife at the wall and was shocked to see that it stuck to the wall, handle out. "Damn." Sammy struggled to get up and had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She groaned and moved as fast as she could to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before vomiting into it.

Sammy coughed several times before more came up and she gagged on the foul tasting substance. She shook as she opened her eyes back up and saw that the toilet was filled with a black goo, hopefully that was there before she got sick. The horrid smell made her vomit again and she struggled to breathe for a moment. Her lower lip trembled as she grabbed a tissue and cleaned her mouth. She dropped the tissue into the toilet bowl and flushed. Sammy leaned away from the toilet and her eyes rolled to the back of her head before she passed out on the bathroom floor. So much for a break.


	12. Chapter 12

Sammy was woken up to someone screaming in shock, Michelle's name soon following the shriek. She groaned in pain and tried to sit up, only upsetting her stomach and making her vomit again, a feeling she did not enjoy. The girl coughed several times and she heard it echo in the toilet bowl, another thing she did not enjoy. Sammy opened her eyes and saw a drop of black goo drip off of her lower lip, now knowing that the black stuff from last night came out of her. Great.

She cleaned her mouth off again with a tissue and flushed the toilet. Sammy heard her friends cursing and shouting as they cried over Michelle, none of them knowing what had happened last night. The girl pushed herself to her feet and fell back against the wall behind her, taking several painful breaths.

"Where's Sammy!?" Sheyla's voice shouted over all of the others. Sammy tried to answer her friend, but nothing came out. She listened to Sheyla calling out her name and getting closer to where she was at. Sammy took a step forward and stumbled over, catching herself with the sink. The girl swallowed and let out a disgusted grunt as she pushed herself away from the sink and she landed on the door, she must have shut it when she ran into the bathroom last night, a force of habit. Sammy grabbed the door handle and twisted it. She opened the door and fell forward, the only thing preventing her from falling to he ground was the hand that was gripping to the door frame. "Sammy!"

"Hey..." Sammy greeted weakly.

"Guys! Get over here and help!" Sheyla cried. Lance was the first one over with JJ and Haley behind him. JJ gasped in shock and Haley put her hand over her mouth.

"What the hell happened!?" JJ demanded. Sammy shook her head, not able to explain just yet. She lost her grip and fell, Lance managed to catch the girl before she landed on the ground.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Lance commented.

"What else is she covered with?" Haley asked.

"It must be the flour that's all over the kitchen floor, Michelle has some of it on her." Lance answered. He helped Sammy to her feet and had the girl lean against him while he lead her back to the kitchen. Lance set Sammy down in a chair that sat next to the kitchen table, Michelle was sitting a the chair on the other end, her arm being cleaned up by Kyra. Paul held the peroxide in one hand and a dry cloth in the other while a queasy looking Hannah stood next to Kevin, who was only on the other side of the room to stay out of the way.

"Dear God, what happened to her?" Michelle asked as if she didn't remember that she was the cause of it.

"I wish we knew." Sheyla sighed and went over to Paul, taking the cloth in his hand away. She wen over to the sink and turned it on, getting the cloth soaked and giving it to Lance.

"You guys might want to start getting ready for class." Lace said, rubbing the wet cloth against one of Sammy's arm, cleaning off the blood and flour. Sammy watched with dazed eyes as she rested her head on the table.

"What about Sammy?" Haley asked. "We can't just leave her home alone."

"I'll stay behind with her." Lance stated. "We'll say she's sick and they'll assume I stayed behind to watch her."

"There's no way we're going to leaver her." Paul said.

"It would cause suspicion if more of us stayed home."

"We're not leaving her with you, we barely know you." Kyra added.

"Does anyone else here have _any _medical training?" Lance asked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at the teens.

"Of course not." Sheyla stated.

"My mother and father are both doctors." Lance returned his eyes back to Sammy's arm, almost done cleaning the flour and blood off of it. "They have taught me basic medical skills and I can easily take care of Sammy and prevent her from getting an infection." The others sat in awkward silence for a moment until Michelle cursed harshly.

"That hurt!" She whined.

"It's peroxide, what did you expect?" Kyra said as she rubbed more of the substance into Michelle's cut. "Be thankful it's only a small cut, I'm not like Dr. Lance over there." She took the bandages Paul handed her and began wrapping up Michelle's wound.

"I appreciate the sarcasm, Kyra." Lance said and dropped the bloody cloth on to the table. "Could someone hand me a new cloth?"

"Here you go, Dr. Lance." JJ said and tossed a wet cloth at Lance. The cloth landed on the back of the boy's head and Lance growled.

"Remind me to kill him later."

"I'll do it for you." Sammy chuckled weakly.

"Either we start getting ready now or risk being late to class again." Hannah said. "And I don't think any of us want to deal with Stein again."

"Are you going to be okay, Sammy?" Sheyla asked her friend, putting a hand on the larger girl's shoulder.

"Yeah...I just need some sleep." Sammy murmured.

"She'll be fine." Lance reassured Sheyla and started using the clean cloth to wipe off Sammy's other arm.

"You promise to sleep, right?" Sheyla ignored Lance.

"I'll try." Sammy said with a smile.

"When we get back, I expect to be told everything."

"Okay."

"You guys go get ready, I'll clean up the house after I finish taking care of Sam." Lance stated.

"We're trusting you Lance." Sheyla removed her hand from Sammy's shoulder. "And if you do anything to hurt her, I will end you." She threatened before walking away.

"She's not the only one you should be worried about." JJ said as he left as well.

"All of us will come after you." Hannah said as she, Kevin and Haley walked out.

"And it won't be a pleasant end." Paul finished and he walked would with Michelle and Kyra. Michelle pointed at her own eyes then at Lance before disappearing down the hall.

"They truly care for you." Lance stated.

"Yeah...we're good friends." Sammy said.

"They would do anything for you..." Lance looked up from what he was doing. "and you would do anything for them."

"Yeppers." Sammy sighed, hissing when the cloth rubbed over her cut.

"Sorry, this one's a lot deeper than the other cut." Lance observed.

"It's okay." Lance watched Sammy's eyes shut for a moment and then reopen. Lance worked in silence, allowing Sammy to doze off as he finished cleaning. The boy tried his best not to laugh when she woke up violently with a harsh curse when he applied the peroxide. "I don't like it." She whined.

"Better suffer the stinging now than me cutting off your arms later." Lance said and wrapped up one of the girl's arms. "Be prepared." He warned before putting the peroxide on the deeper wound. Sammy cried out and slammed her head back on to the table.

"What did you do!?" JJ snapped as he reentered the room.

"I put peroxide on her, she's fine." Lance said with annoyance and started wrapping up Sammy's other arm.

"We're just waiting for Michelle, she needed to wash all of that flour off of her." Paul said as he walked in as well, followed by the rest of the gang.

"We're going to need to pretty much run to school to make it on time." Kyra sighed. "I don't like running."

"Let's go, let's go!" Michelle cried as she ran through the room, Lance was the only one to see the fear that crossed Sammy's eyes as she watched Michelle.

"We're going to be late." JJ let out a curse and followed Michelle out of the house.

"We'll be back right when school ends Sammy, don't do anything stupid." Sheyla said as she and everyone else left the house, leaving Sammy and Lance alone again.

"All cleaned up, let's take you to bed." Lance said and helped Sammy to her feet. "You can change your clothes when you get up." He stated, noticing the girl's floury clothing. Sammy didn't responded and she rested her head on Lance's shoulder. Lance pretty much carried the girl to her room and plopped her down on her bed. "Harry Potter bed-sheets?" Lance chuckled. The boy gave Sammy a light push and the girl didn't react at all, she was dead asleep.

Lance sighed and took the sleeping bag on the bed and covered Sammy with it and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Such a silly, silly girl." He said and brushed several loose strands of hair out of her face. "And yet, you're being such a pain in my ass." The boy sighed and stood back up. "Michelle needed more time. She needed more time for it to fully develop into her body before you found her. You weren't supposed to until morning." Lance faced Sammy and saw the girl yawn in her sleep and a single black tear rolled down the girl's cheek. "Great, your body is defiantly rejecting it. I have a feeling you were in the bathroom throwing it up as well. I should have made you go to bed when I did." The boy rubbed his temples as he paced around the room. "Mother is going to be so pissed." He groaned. "You're so lucky that I like you or I would have just let them kill you instead and stolen your soul." Lance muttered. "But no, I actually have to find the girl funny and didn't want her and her friends to be murdered." He huffed. "When the next person goes insane, I need to make sure you're away from 'em until their ready this time." Lance went back over to Sammy and leaned over her. Sammy continued sleeping peacefully, having no idea of what was going on around her. "You're a lucky girl Sam." He gently kissed the girl's forehead. "A very, very lucky girl." Lance straightened himself back up and went off to clean up after the mess that Michelle and Sammy had made.

* * *

*Puts on sunglasses* Deal with it.


	13. Chapter 13

Sammy woke up several hours later, feeling gross and wanting to go right back to sleep. She was going to, but a large crash snapped her wide awake.

"Lance?" Sammy called weakly before getting to her feet. She stumbled out of her room and walked down the hallway, listening to someone being very loud in the kitchen. "Lance, what are you doin-"

"Who?" The girl's jaw dropped when she was greeted by a large and a very attractive man with his mouth filled with food. The man swallowed and chuckled. "I thought this house wasn't being used until next week."

"I'm still asleep, aren't I?" Sammy asked herself and slapped her own face. "Ah fuck! No, no I'm not."

"You look and sound horrible." The man noted as he shoved more food into his face.

"I'm sick, asshole." Sammy growled. "And I would appreciate if you would stop eating all of our food." She put her hands on her hips. "We already have a JJ and Hannah for that." The girl muttered.

"Isn't it the DWMA's food?" The man asked, raising his only eyebrow. The other one was replaced with a strange tattoo that said 'no future' and his other eye had a red symbol on it.

"Shut up. Who are you, why are you in my house and where is Lance!?" Sammy demanded.

"Free, I've been using this place for the past month and your boyfriend's not here." The man, Free, answered.

"He's not my boyfriend." Sammy snapped and snatched the bowel of melon out of Free's hands.

"Someone's cranky." Free sang as he grabbed more fruit from the large collection of food on the counter.

"I already took you, I'm sick." Sammy said and popped a piece of melon into her mouth.

"Sure you are." Free chuckled. Sammy swallowed and was ready to yell at the stranger in her home, but instead she dropped the fruit and ran over to the sink, vomiting into it. "Okay, okay, you are!" The man raised an eyebrow when he noticed that the gunk coming out of Sammy was a light shade of gray. "The fuck is that?"

"That was attractive." Sammy groaned. She spat into the sink and turned the faucet on. The girl wiped her mouth with the top of her shirt, figuring she would take a bath as soon as she got the man out of the house. "You can leave now."

"Tell me your name and I will." Free stated. Sammy tilted her head in confusion, why does he want her name?

"I'm Sammy." She said, not sure whether she should have done that or not as she watched Free walk out of the house.

"Sammy?" Lance walked into the kitchen, most likely coming in from the back entrance and saw Sammy standing. "Are you okay?"

"I need a shower." Sammy said as an answer and walked off.

Sammy went back to bed after bathing and Lance left the mess in the kitchen and sat in the living for the few hours before the rest of the gang showed up after school. Michelle was the first one to enter and she plopped herself down on the other couch as soon as she could.

"That was brutal." She sighed.

"Hopefully Sammy's okay by now, I really don't want Stein visiting." Kyra said. The group flinched when they heard harsh gagging and coughing.

"Got ya." Sammy chuckled as she entered the room, wide awake and looking better than before.

"I hate you." JJ sighed.

"Whatever you say." Sammy said. "So guess what happened to me today?" She sang and sat down on the couch with Michelle.

"Besides throwing up everywhere." JJ said as he and the others settled down on the furniture and floor.

"Don't worry, I'm over that. Whatever was bugging me must be out of my system." No one saw the irritation on Lance's face before he quickly hide it with a smile. "Anyway, I got up and I heard this loud crash from the kitchen, so me being me I go to the kitchen thinking that Lance did something stupid-"

"I don't do anything stupid." Lance protested.

"I'm surprised we didn't come home to the house on fire." Paul nudged Lance with an elbow.

"That would happen if Sammy was completely home alone." JJ added, nudging Lance's other side.

"Why am I sitting between the gay guys again?" Lance asked.

"Cause you're cute." JJ chuckled.

"Nope." Lance got up and walked away.

"Ah hun, you can sit here." Sammy patted the space between her and Michelle. "Now as I was saying before JJ and Paul started being whores-"

"Ya whores." Sheyla said from the chair.

"Thank you, Shey." Sammy said to her friend as Lance sat down.

"I went to the kitchen and ya'll will not believe what I saw." The girl leaned forward. "There was a large, sexy man eating the food in the kitchen."

"There was a man!?" JJ exclaimed.

"Where did he go!?" Michelle demanded.

"Was that why the kitchen was a mess?" Lance asked.

"Did you take a picture?" Haley asked

"Am I the only one worried about the fact there was a stranger in our house?" Sheyla looked at her friends.

"I'm not really complaining." Sammy chuckled.

"Did you talk to him?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, we need details." Kyra agreed.

"I'll never understand women." Kevin sighed.

"Or gay men." Paul added.

"Well...at first I thought I was dreaming so I slapped myself across the face." Sammy admitted. The girl huffed when her friends laughed at her. "So then I asked why he was in the house and Lance wasn't home for some reason so I asked him where Lance was. His name is Free and apparently he's been using this house for the past month."

"Does that mean we'll be getting visits from him?" Michelle asked the last part of her question in a low voice.

"I'm not sure." Sammy answered.

"I wouldn't mind." JJ smirked.

"Ya whore, JJ." Sheyla said.

"What happened next?" Haley asked.

"I took the melon away from him, ate a piece and threw up into the sink."

"That's attractive." Kyra chuckled.

"That's the same thing I said." Sammy sighed. "After that I asked him to leave since I kind of had puke on me and I had to tell him my name before he did."

"We're going to get killed." Kevin said. "We are going to die."

"Have some faith, the dude knows that the house is occupied and he's probably not coming back." Haley stated. Kevin only let out a grunt and laid out on the floor.

"So how was school?" Sammy asked.

"We ran the mile again." Sheyla whined. "They're trying to kill my food baby." She sighed and put her hands on her thin stomach.

"You're not fat, if you're fat, then I'm going to die of cardiac arrest." Sammy said to her smaller friend and the other laughed. "And I would have a gravitational pull."

"Oops." JJ said as he tossed a couch pillow at Sammy.

"I'm still going to kill you." Sammy growled as she hugged the pillow to her chest.

"So, are we getting the story about what happened last night?" Sheyla asked. The group sat in awkward silence and stared at Sammy.

"Truthfully, I don't remember." Sammy lied.

"We can't just forget about this, you two got hurt."

"Me and Michelle were probably just doing something stupid and got our arms cut off."

"Sadly I believe that." Sheyla sighed.

"How about I make us some deep-fried pancakes?" Sammy offered and stood up.

"Don't set the oil on fire again!" JJ called after her friend.

"It was an accident!"


	14. Chapter 14

The next week managed to go by without large drama for the teens. Sammy didn't have to explain to anyone about the bandages since when she removed the in the morning, she was healed up. No one question it, with the strange world they lived in now, they never knew what to expect. Michelle's wound was healed up the next day and again, no one question how fast she healed. They spent the week playing around, watching shows and mocking them and talking for hours on end about nothing that they truly knew or cared for.

The gang got along with Kid very well, the boy visited the house twice during the week to make sure the new kids were doing fine and he always left laughing and shaking his head in disbelief at how they were. Patty got along with Michelle and Sammy without a problem and Liz would talk to Hannah and Kyra. Sheyla sat down with Maka one day and soon discovered that she was a fan of Sherlock as well, Sammy quickly joined the conversation and forgave Maka for what happened at the first day. 'Sherlockians stay together' as they had put it. Soul easily got along with the group, laughing along with the gang whenever they made a horrible or inappropriate joke, which usually involved making fun of someone in the group and them apologizing by saying 'lub'. Black-Star would join Soul when he talked to the group, Sammy still wasn't the biggest fan of the boy and threw more insulting jokes at Black-Star than everyone else. Tsubaki stayed quiet for most of the time and Sammy only got the girl to speak her mind a few times and every time she spoke her mind about something, which was usually a joke, Sammy laughed and said that she loved the girl.

One day when Stein was running behind and the class was waiting for the man to show up, the group was playing a game.

"Alright, who am I?" Michelle slapped her hands to the side of her face and made a painful expression.

"That kid from _Home Alone. _What was his name?" Hannah snapped her fingers.

"Kevin McCallister." Sheyla answered. "My mother loves that movie and I've seen it too many times to be healthy."

"Just like _Frozen_." Sammy chuckled.

"What are you doing?" Soul asked as he joined the teens with his group of friends.

"Playing 'Who am I?'." Michelle said.

"What's that?"

"It's a game that has one person impersonate someone, either character or real person, and we have to guess who it is."

"Shey guessed who Michelle is, so it's her turn." Sammy said to the albino.

"Alright guys, this should be easy." Sheyla looked at Sammy and winked. "I'm sexy."

"Hitler!" Sammy said right before the rest of her friends and they started laughing.

"You guys are weird." Black-Star stated.

"My turn." Sammy said with a glare to Black-Star and climbed up on top of the table. "Yahoo!" She screamed loudly, getting the whole class' attention. "Look at me, I'm such a star!" The girl said in a mocking voice. "I'm number one and I only care about me, me, me!" Everyone, except for Black-Star, started laughing at Sammy's show. "I can't understand that I'm a complete idiot and I have the ego the size of Texas to compensate for that fact that I have a small dick!"

"You bitch!" Black-Star cursed and climbed on the table, he grabbed Sammy and threw her over his shoulder.

"Not again." Sheyla sighed.

"Put me down right now!" Sammy demanded and slammed her fists into the boy's back. "Put me down you oversized ape!"

"You'd think those two would get along." Sheyla exclaimed and jumped on to the table. Sammy managed to get out of Black-Star's hold and quickly got back on her feet. "Will you two behave!?" Sammy dodged a punch Black-Star threw and the star ended up punching Sheyla in the face.

"Shey!" Sammy cried. Sheyla held her nose and let out a whimper of pain. "Are you okay?" Sammy went over to her friend, her voice filled with worry. "Are you bleeding?"

"I'm fine, it just a little bruise." Sheyla said and removed her hands. "I'm fine." She repeated. Sammy turned away from her friend and her eyes were filled with furry as she glared at Black-Star.

"You hit her." She growled. "You hurt her." The girl said between gritted teeth. "I'll fucking kill you!" Sammy screamed and leaped at Black-Star. The boy stepped aside and avoided a punch thrown by Sammy. The girl threw wild kicks and punches at the star, acting out of rage and not thinking.

"Sammy!" Sheyla snapped at her friend and ran up behind Sammy. She grabbed the larger girl's shoulder and squeezed. Sammy suddenly went limp, she fell forward to her knees and her eyes rolled back before falling all the way face down.

"What did you do?" Black-Star asked.

"Giver her a second, I didn't squeeze that hard." Sheyla said.

"Mother fucker...I hate it when you do that." Sammy grunted as she woke up.

"You over reacted." Sheyla responded and jumped off of the table.

"He hit you!" Sammy protested and got off of the table as well.

"It was an accident!"

"I don't care!"

"Sit down." Sheyla pointed at Sammy's seat.

"No."

"Sam, sit." Sheyla said sternly. Sammy and Sheyla had a stare off before Sammy finally gave in and sat down in her chair, crossing her arms as she did so.

"Did I just miss something?" Kid asked as Black-Star got off of the table as well.

"You get used to mommy and daddy fighting." Kevin said.

"I'm guessing that Sammy is 'daddy'." Tsubaki said.

"She's a lot like you." Kid said to Black-Star before walking off, Liz and Patty followed him.

"Is Sammy okay?" Patty asked. "Are we still going to play cards later?"

"She's fine and we'll all play after school." Kid promised.

"Apologize." Maka said and walked off with Soul. Tsubaki didn't say anything, but nudge the star's side with an elbow.

"I told you she would only last a week." JJ chuckled. "Someone owes me some money."

"Hey um..." Black-Star faced the teens and rubbed the back of his head. "I've realized that I've kind of been a little bit of an asshole."

"Kind of?" Haley said.

"A little?" Paul added.

"A lot, alright." Black-Star exclaimed. "Sam, I was wondering if we could just start over and forget the fights we had." The star stuck out a hand towards Sammy. "Name's Black-Star." Sammy sat in silence for a moment before getting up and grabbing Black-Star's hand.

"Sammy." She said with a smile.

"Well, wasn't that a show." Stein said from behind his desk, everyone looked at the man and wondered how long he'd been sitting there. "Let's start class, shall we?"


	15. Chapter 15

Sammy sighed when she lost all of her money in _M__onopoly,_ leaving Kid, Lance and Patty as the only ones left and shockingly Patty was the one with the most money. She stood up from the floor and found Maka sitting on a couch, reading a book she remembered reading herself a few weeks ago. Sammy sat down next down to Maka.

"Good book." She casually said.

"I like it so far." Maka agreed, not looking away from the pages. Sammy hummed and looked around the room, seeing all of her friends laughing and playing around and not paying attention to her, good.

"Hey Maka. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Maka placed a bookmark between the book's pages and set it down. "What's up?"

"I've been talking with the others about you and they said that you're always nice to the new kids, you weren't that happy with us when we first showed up." Sammy said bluntly.

"Yeah." Maka admitted. "Soul's usually the one to be suspicious of new people and he was fine with you guys for some reason. But something about you guys...mostly you." Maka looked away from Sammy. "That was just off and it made me hostile, that's not me and I feel horrible for acting that way. I'm sorry if I ever offended you or any of your friends."

"Don't worry, you're fine. Everything's forgiven." Sammy chuckled and smiled at the girl.

"Hey Sammy, it's getting late." JJ called for her friend.

"See ya later Maka." Sammy got up to leave.

"Sam. It's your soul." Maka suddenly said. "There is something in your soul that makes people like us, people who have been raised in the DWMA system, feel...off. Don't worry, the feeling goes away as soon as we get to know you. That's why you and Black-Star didn't get along so well, but when he saw how much you cared for your friend Sheyla, he got over the strange feeling like the rest of us."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Come on Sammy, it's time to go." JJ called again before he and the others walked out of the house. Sammy walked away from Maka and almost out of the door.

"Wait." Black-Star ran into the room and handed Sammy and piece of paper. "This should make up for everything." Sammy raised an eyebrow at the paper, it had Black-Star's signature on it. Sammy smiled at the boy before walking out and they thought her and her friends were weird.

"Are you okay Sam? You look a little off." Paul asked when Sammy caught up to him.

"Maka told me that my soul was the reason everyone was acting so strangely towards us." Sammy said. "I don't know how to feel about that."

"She was probably making fun of you for that flat-chested joke you make earlier today." Paul said.

"Probably." Sammy looked back at the house, was Maka just pulling her leg? Or was there something actually wrong with her?

x-x-x

Sammy cried out when a loud crack of thunder woke her up. She stared out her window and her face was lit up by a flash of lightening. The girl whimpered and crawled away from the window. Sammy grabbed a blanket and covered herself with it, another crack of thunder made her yelp.

"I don't like it." She said and sniffed. This was the first time she had to go through a harsh storm without her family being in the same house as her. Back at her old home she would go to the living room and crawl up on the couch, her parents' room being behind the wall the couch leaned on and her older brother in the room below her. She felt safe, she wasn't alone and now she was in a house with people who didn't understand her fear.

A loud lightening strike made Sammy feel the whole house shake and Sammy curled up in a tighter ball on her bed. She soon didn't feel safe in her room anymore, the many accidents she had in the familiar surroundings didn't help her. The girl crawled out of bed and soon fell down in fear when thunder followed the lightening. Sammy crawled out of her room and closed her door behind her.

"How the hell is everyone sleeping through this?" She asked herself and wrapped herself with her blanket. Sammy slid down the door and let out a whimper as she was able to hear the thunder in the dark hallway. "It needs to stop...it needs to stop." She begged. "I want it to stop." She curled up against the door and shut her eyes, trying her best to fall asleep through the storm. But thunder echoed in the house and she started to shiver in fear.

"Sam?" Sammy didn't move, thinking she was just hearing things. "Sam, are you alright?" The girl looked up and saw Lance standing next to her with the bathroom door open and the light on.

"I'm fine." Sammy said, but proved herself wrong when she flinched at a crack of thunder.

"Sam, are you scared of storms?" Lance asked.

"No..." Sammy looked away from Lance. "I'm just not the biggest fan of thunder." She admitted.

"You know it's the lightening that kills you, right?" Lance sat down next to Sammy.

"Everyone knows that...I just don't like that the sky can make a sound louder than me and it can shake the house when it's loud enough. The house shouldn't move because of a noise." Sammy cried out and tucked her head away when a crack of thunder shook the house again. "I don't like it." She whined.

"You don't seem to be like the kind of girl to be afraid of something so silly as thunder." Lance chuckled and wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder.

"I'm not afraid, I just don't like it." Sammy stated.

"Just like how you don't like small spiders." Lance said with a smirk and scooted over closer to Sammy.

"I woke up and the thing was on my arm." Sammy protested.

"Sure you did." The girl opened her mouth the insult Lance, but another house-shaking thunder roar made her cry out and she curled up against Lance, not even knowing that she had done so. "It's okay, Sam." Lance said softly and rubbed the girl's shoulder. "It's okay." He squeezed the same spot Sheyla had earlier and a lot harder too. Sammy's body went limp against him and she passed out. "It's all going to be just fine." Lance rested his head against the top of Sammy's. "Mother's going to be happy with this information." He whispered.

* * *

So my friends are shipping Sammy and Lance and is calling it 'Sance', why are my friends so weird?


	16. Chapter 16

Sammy woke up to something oddly warm beside her. She blinked her eyes several times and soon discovered that it was a body. Sammy also felt something hard behind her back and something hard under her, was she in the hallway?

"I know you're awake." Was that Lance?

"Oh shit!" Sammy cursed and instantly woke up, rolling away from the boy and remembering what had happened last night. "Uh...hi." She said, her cheeks feeling very, very hot. "What's up?" The girl awkwardly asked.

"You talk in your sleep." Lance stated, brushing his bangs back.

"No I don't." Sammy said.

"You do a little, when you have a nightmare." Lance watched Sammy get to her feet and the blanket fall to the ground.

"I don't." Sammy insisted and started walking away.

"Who's Aaron?" Lance's question made Sammy stop. "You said his name in your sleep." Sammy didn't notice the small hint of jealousy in the boy's voice.

"Aaron is my little brother." Sammy said. "He's home all alone now. I'm not there for him anymore."

"How old is he?"

"Thirteen." Sammy said with a chuckle. "And I still see him as that young child that would come to me for everything."

"There's nothing wring with that. You care for people that are close to you, you're willing to do anything to protect them." The boy stood up as well. "I don't know many people who would be willing to attack one of the strongest kids in school for accidentally hitting their friend."

"I'm not like everyone else." Sammy stated and continued walking away with Lance following behind her.

"You have no idea." Lance said under his breath.

"What'd you say?" Sammy paused and looked back at Lance.

"Nothing." Lance smiled at the girl and passed her, heading into the kitchen.

"Now don't go saying somethin' and then changing your mind." Sammy took several quick steps and cut Lance off. "What'd you say?" She asked again.

"Sammy! Come in here!" JJ shouted from the living room.

"Give me a second!" Sammy shouted back. "I'm a stubborn bitch and I ain't moving." She said to Lance. "Now, what did you say." Lance didn't respond and only jerked a hand out and poked Sammy's side. The girl let out a loud yelp and covered her side with her hands. Lance went passed Sammy and ran to the living room. "That's cheating!" Sammy called after the boy and ran into the living room as well. "When I get my hands on you I'll...Sonic?" Sammy saw the familiar blue hedgehog on the television and all of her friends watching the show. "Are you guys watching _Sonic X_?"

"I remember you telling me how much you loved this show." JJ said, looking over the back of the chair. "You kept saying that you enjoyed the sassiness of some of the characters."

"And this is why I love you." Sammy sighed.

"You wanna know who Sonic reminds me of?" Michelle asked. "Black-Star." The group laughed at the girl's joke when Kevin suddenly jerked up.

"Someone's here." He stated right before someone started pounding on the front door.

"I got it!" Sammy announced loudly and walked over to the door, opening it and letting out a snort. "Speaking of the devil."

"I'm just here cause Kiddo wasn't able to check on you guys." Black-Star said.

"We've been here for a week, we're fine." Sammy said.

"Kiddo told me that the last time he was here, the oven was on fire. Something about, deep-fried pancakes?"

"It was an accident." Sammy muttered and walked away from the door, Lance taking her spot.

"Is that all?"

"Actua-" Lance shut the door, cutting Black-Star off.

"He can stay." Sammy chuckled.

"That was a dick move." Black-Star said as he reopened the door.

"You know that was funny." Sammy said. "You would have done the same thing." She turned her head and saw that Hannah was between her and Lance now.

"I probably would have." Black-Star admitted.

"Maka's right, your soul is loud." Hannah suddenly stated.

"Thanks? I'm just going to go now. Tsubaki's waiting for me." The star said before leaving and closing the door.

"You read his soul?" Sammy asked Hannah.

"I wanted to see what it looks like." Hannah said.

"You're a strange...girl." Sammy looked over Hannah's shoulders and saw the upset look on Sheyla's face. "Shey?" Sammy walked past Hannah and went over to Sheyla. "What's up? You're making your 'I'm pissed off with the world' face."

"It's nothing." Sheyla stated.

"Nothing my ass, what's crawling up your pants?"

"Nothing."

"Sheyla." Everyone watched in silence, knowing that Sammy didn't often call her oldest friend by her full name.

"It's just not fair, that's all." Sheyla said and stood up.

"What's not fair?" Sammy asked.

"Everything!" Sheyla snapped. "I'm the different one in here, I'm the only one that doesn't have some sort of special ability. You're a weapon, Paul, Haley, Kyra, Michelle and Lance are weapons. All of you could kill someone by just changing your bodies. JJ can remember everything, Kevin can hear everything and Hannah can see everything. And what can I do? I can do nothing!" She shouted. "Nothing!" Sheyla stomped her foot to the ground and the whole house shook, knocking everyone over.

"What the hell was that?" Kyra asked.

"That wasn't fun." Michelle stated.

"Was that you Shey?" Sammy asked as she crawled back to her feet.

"I...I think so." Sheyla looked down at her foot.

"I hope it was, usually the house only shakes when I fall over." Sammy chuckled.

"I don't believe it."

"So, what does this mean?" JJ asked from the floor, the chair tipped back with him in it.

"It means, Black-Star's got some competition." Sammy chuckled.


	17. Chapter 17

"Come on Shey, punch the tree." Sammy said from being the tree she spoke of. It had only been a few short hours since the group discovered that Sheyla had a very powerful meister ability. She was able to condense her soul wavelength and use it in her attacks. Hannah had said that it was the only thing that Sheyla's and Black-Star's souls had in common. Sammy decided that they needed to go out and test out Sheyla's abilities, which apparently included hitting inanimate objects.

"I'm not punching a tree!" Sheyla protested.

"Do it!" Haley said from the sidelines.

"Has she punched anything yet?" JJ asked as he exited the house with a bowl of popcorn.

"No, she's refusing to." Michelle answered and stole some of the popcorn.

"Sheyla discovers her powers only a few hours ago and you're having her punch large objects." Kevin stated. "What kind of friends are you?"

"Special ones." Haley said and took some popcorn as well.

"One big messed up family." Michelle said through a mouthful of food and quickly swallowed. "Sorry."

"Do you want some popcorn, Lance?" JJ asked the boy who was staring at the two friends, not having saying anything since the incident.

"No thanks." Lance responded without looking away from Sammy and Sheyla.

"Punch the tree." Sammy said.

"No!" Sheyla snapped, Hannah being the only one to see the surge of anger powering up in her soul.

"Do it, do it, do it!" The larger friend chanted and started slapping the tree.

"Fine!" Sheyla stepped forward and slammed her fist into the bark, her hand going several inches into the wood.

"Remind me not to piss her off too." Kevin said.

"That was awesome!" Sammy exclaimed and hugged Sheyla, lifting her off of the ground and spinning her around once before setting her down. "Alright, now punch me."

"What?"

"Give me a punch to the shoulder, I wanna know what it feels like."

"Sammy, I don't think that's smart." Kyra advised her friend, even though she knew Sammy wasn't going to listen to her. Sheyla lightly hit Sammy's shoulder with a closed hand.

"Oh come on Shey, I know you can hit better than that. Don't be a chicken."

"I'm not hitting you, Sammy."

"Chicken." Sammy started to make clucking noises and paced back and forth in front of her friend, scraping her feet against the ground and flapping her arms. The group watching the two started laughing at Sammy's dance.

"You need special help Sammy." Sheyla sighed. Sammy suddenly stopped her dancing and looked beyond her friend, everyone else also looked in the same direction.

"Hannah, is there someone over there." Sammy asked softly. "I swear I saw something move."

"There are two souls...in the exact same spot?" Hannah raised an eyebrow. "How is that possible?" The girl shook her head "Even when someone's being held in weapon form, they're still in separate places."

"Let's find out then." Sammy said and took off.

"We can't let her go off on her own." Kyra grunted as she stood up and brushed grass off of her rear.

"That means moving." Hannah whined as Kyra helped her to her feet.

"Hey you!" Sammy's shout and seeing her run after something made everyone quickly get to their feet and follow their friend.

"How about you quit running and fight the bitch?" An odd sounding voice shouted. Sammy stopped when the person she was chasing did and faced her. Sammy's friends stopping right behind her.

"But Ragnarok, we're not supposed to fight people without a reason anymore." The boy with purple-pink hair said to the black sword in his hand.

"Wait, wait, there's no need to fight...I just wanted to know who you were." Sammy said, holding her hands up and breathing heavily.

"Then why were you chasing us?" The sword asked.

"Why were you watching us?" Sammy fired back, throwing her hands back down.

"Crona wanted to meet the new kids." The sword went into the boy's body and popped out of his back as an adorable creature. "Ain't that right?" Ragnarok said and bopped his small hand on Crona's head.

"Y-Yeah." Crona rubbed his arm shyly.

"It's so cute!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Where's it's mouth?" Kyra asked in a whisper to Hannah

"I just don't get it." Hannah said, studying the strange souls in front of her.

"Do you go to the DWMA? I haven't seen you there?" Sammy asked.

"We've been out on a mission with that weird blonde dude." Ragnarok stated. Lance was the only one to notice how Sammy's eye popped open in interest when Ragnarok mentioned a 'mission'.

"Justin." Crona said softly.

"Yeah, that bastard wouldn't respond to me. He could just look at me like I was some strange toy on Crona's head and ignored me." Ragnarok complained.

"What does this Justin boy look like?" Paul asked.

"If we get one more Justin involved in your life, I don't think I can keep track anymore." Sammy sighed.

"You can't even keep track now." Paul muttered.

"How many Justin's do you know?" Crona asked.

"We have the football one."

"The normal one." JJ added.

"And the 'hey' one." Sammy and JJ both sang 'hey' in a sassy voice.

"Maka wasn't lying when she said you guys were different." Ragnarok said with a chuckle.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not." Sheyla said.

"So, what are ya'll doing watching us? You could've just walked up to us." Sammy suggested.

"Crona here was too shy to walk up to you. He just wanted to see what you guys looked like." Ragnarok answered.

"Do you want to come in Crona? Haley makes a really good tea."

"Which you don't drink." Haley huffed.

"I'm not the biggest fan of tea." Sammy admitted. "Never found a kind I liked yet." She shrugged.

"No thanks." Crona smiled at the girl. "Maybe some other time...I have to get to Marie." The boy shyly waved before walking off.

"Hey JJ." Sammy asked her smaller friend after they watched Crona walk away. "I know what we're doing next week."


	18. Chapter 18

"Sammy, what are you doing?" Sheyla asked as she and everyone else followed Sammy up the steps toward the DWMA. "It's Saturday, we don't have school."

"The academy's always open." Sammy responded.

"And why are we going to it again?" Sammy didn't respond as they reached the door and she pushed them open. The girl chuckled and walked in, her confused friends right behind her.

"Any clue what she's up to?" Lance asked JJ.

"All she said to me before taking off was 'I know what we're doing next week'." JJ answered.

"I get it!" Michelle exclaimed when they found Sammy staring at the board filled with missions the DWMA students can do.

"Sammy, they're not going to let new students take on a mission after only a week in class." Kyra said.

"Actually." Lance walked up to the board and pointed to one of the tabs. "This one involves just scouting an area that is abandoned, for beginner students." The boy looked over his shoulder. "But we have to have an escort with us."

"And I think I know just the person." Sammy chuckled.

x-x-x

"Alright students, this will be an easy mission. We should be back before lunch." Justin Law said to the teens. They were walking down a grassy field, they had been moving for an hour and the teens were ready to be at their destination.

"Speaking of lunch, what are you planning on doing?" JJ asked, looping his arm with Justin's, not being as eager to get to the place as the others.

"Not eating with you." Sammy grabbed the boy and dragged him away from Justin. "Is now really the time to be hitting on him?" Sammy asked her friend softly. "I know he's sexy, but wait till we get back and then you can continue your whorish ways."

"Why are you whispering? It's not like he can hear us." JJ pointed to the earphones that were blasting loud music into the tall blonde's ears.

"But I can read your lips." Justin suddenly said, making the two teens flinch. The others chuckled. "It's nice to know that you find me attractive, but we should continue on with the mission." Justin stepped up to the ledge of a cliff and pointed to a large building below. "That's where we're headed." The group crawled to the edge, sitting on their knees or squatting down to look at the building. "Many years ago there was a battle with a group of witches, very powerful witches. The witches had been hiding in the building and they were going to attack Death City after they finished gathering enough souls to make an army that would out match ours. It was an odd, complicated process that I still don't even understand how or what they did to those innocent souls." Sammy got up and walked away from the ledge without anyone noticing. "And after we defeated the witches we've been checking in on the place every now and then, usually taking new students so they can get a start on going out on missions since this one has never ended in any injuries or casualties since the first run."

"So how are we supposed to get down there?" Michelle asked as they all moved away from the ledge.

"That's the fun part." Justin chuckled. "There is a zip line system we created and...wait a second." He silently counted the teens. "We're missing one."

"Where's Sammy?" Sheyla asked. Everyone froze when they heard a loud scream. "You don't think..." They group ran back over to the edge and saw Sammy zipping down towards the building.

"Is she insane!?" Justin snapped.

"Yes." The girl's friends responded in unison.

"I've yet escorted a group that had someone do that." Justin said. "Come on students, we need to catch up to her."

"She's being put in the time-out corner for this, isn't she?" Paul asked Sheyla as they followed Justin.

"After I slap her." Sheyla answered.

"Can't you just feel the love in the air?" JJ asked.

"Isn't there like some stairs we could take?" Haley asked Justin.

"Nope, this is the only way down." Justin went up to a tree that had a thick rope tied on to it. He bent down and picked up several pieces of metal that were triangular shaped with a gap at the bottom. "Who's first." No one spoke up at first and the teens looked at each other. Michelle finally stepped forward and raised her hand.

"I'll go." She said in a soft voice.

"Okay." Justin took the girl's arm and lead her under the rope, put the rope through the gap in the metal and put it in Michelle's hands. "Now you just run off the edge and hold on tight."

"I don't think my grip is strong enough." Michelle protested.

"It's a five second fall, you'll be fine." Justin pushed the girl forward lightly, walking her closer to the ledge.

"If there was ever a time to say this..." Michelle took in a deep breath and started running. "Yolo!" She screamed as she jumped off the ledge.

"Next?"

One by one the teens jumped off the ledge and landed in front of the building. Justin followed after everyone else and was greeted with the sight of Sheyla scolding Sammy, saying how the girl wasn't supposed to run off without them and she would put a leash on her if she ever did that again.

"Mommy and daddy are fighting again." JJ muttered.

"What?" Justin asked.

"It's a long story."

"Alright, let's get started shall we?" Justin said after shaking his head in confusion.

"I don't see any souls." Hannah stated.

"And I don't hear anything." Kevin added.

"I'm assuming you two are meisters." Justin said. "Good, let's go in then. I have a feeling you may enjoy the view."

The teens walked into the large building after Justin and all of them were stunned. The décor was a beautiful Gothic Victorian. The group split off into different directions, all silent as they observed the old decorations. Sammy went up to a beautifully carved statue of a man with demon horns and even large wings, it seemed out of place, but at the same time it wasn't. She reached a hand out towards the statue and ignored JJ trying to get her to look at the bed in another room. Sammy seemed to be in a trance, the statue calling her name, begging for her to touch it. The voice was so soft and caring, like a mother trying to sooth her crying child.

"Sammy?" Sheyla noticed the odd silence from her friend, she had been waiting the whole time they were in there for her to make a joke about something. Instead she was just staring at an odd statue and was reaching out to touch it. Sammy finally placed her hand on the chest of the statue, first the tips of her fingertips and she eventually had her whole palm touching the cold statue.

"Guys..." JJ said as he felt the floor shake.

"This is new." Justin said after stumbling over and using the ledge on a fireplace to stay up.

"I didn't touch anything!" Paul said and held his hands up and fell over on top of a bed. "Okay, now I did."

"Sam!" Lance ran to Sammy and pulled her away from the statue, snapping her out of her trance.

"What happened?" She asked and could feel the floor shaking.

"There's a soul in that statue!" Hannah cried as the statue came to life.

"Students, get out of the building. Now!" Justin ordered as a blade shot out of his arm.

"I think I hurt my ankle." Michelle said from the ground, struggling to get up.

"Become a weapon!" JJ shouted and quickly dove to the ground, the demon statue's wing slicing the air above his head. Michelle became a ball of light and landed in front of JJ as the balls and chain. The boy quickly grabbed Michelle and crawled away from the flailing statue. Haley followed Michelle's lead and turned into a sword, landing in Kevin's hands. The boy was soon knocked back by a wing and he slid across the floor and bumped his back against a wall.

"Get out!" Justin shouted as he slashed at the demon statue, trying to distract it from the students.

"We're trying!" Kyra shouted from the door. Hannah was pulling on them as hard as she could and the wood would not budge.

"It's like something is holding it shut." She grunted as she continued trying to pry open the door.

"Use me to cut it down." Kyra suggested.

"I don't even know if I'm your meister."

"Now's a good time to try it." Kyra turned into a sword as well and Hannah grabbed her in mid-air, thankful that she could wield it and started attacking the door with the sword.

"Look out!" Sheyla shoved Paul to the ground and the demon statue flew over their heads. "Turn into a weapon."

"Alright." Paul turned into his weapon form and Sheyla picked it up, not even thinking of that they never tested to see if they were weapon and meister or not and swung the bat at the statue when it got close to her again. She missed by a mile and Justin ended up running into her.

Sammy was paralyzed in shock and was being held by Lance, the boy dragged Sammy to the wall and leaned her against it. He slapped the girl across the face and brought her back to reality. Sammy turned her arm into an axe after seeing everyone else in their weapon forms as well.

"We're going to have to fight this thing." She said to Lance.

"Got'cha." Lance said and turned his own arm into a lance.

"No, help them get the door open!" Justin pointed at Hannah and Kyra before pushing the demon statue away from him. JJ ran over to the door and slammed Michelle into the door and only ended up getting the weapon stuck in the wood.

"Shit!" JJ cursed as he struggled to get Michelle out of the door. Hannah had to grab the chain and help pull Michelle out. Kevin finally got up and helped in pulling the balls and chain out of the door.

The demon grabbed on to Justin's arm and threw him across the room. Justin easily landed on his feet. The statue let out a screech before flying towards Sheyla. Sammy let out a shout as she ran towards her friend. She swung her axe arm at the demon and got it stuck to it's back. The statue screamed and tried to throw Sammy off of him.

"Run, Shey!" Sammy shouted before being launched across the room with Justin, not able to land on her feet like he had.

"This wasn't supposed to happen at all!" Justin snapped.

"No shit." Sammy muttered under her breath before getting up.

"Get away, get away!" Sheyla screamed at the demon statue as she swung Paul at it. Before Justin and Sammy could make it to the stature it grabbed Sheyla by the top of the head and slammed her into the ground.

"Shey!" Sammy cried as she watched her friend be tossed across the room like a rag doll. "Shey..." Sheyla didn't move, she didn't do anything.

Sammy's mind went blank, she didn't see or hear anyone. She didn't hear everyone else cry out Sheyla's name. She didn't see Justin running over to protect Sheyla's body or feel Lance trying to pull her away. Sammy gritted her teeth and turned her head toward the screeching demon statue. The demon hissed at her and attacked. Sammy screamed as she threw her axe arm at the statue. She grabbed the demon by a wing and slammed it into the ground. The girl yanked her arm out of the demon's neck and stomped a foot on top of the statue's head. The statue crumbled under her foot and it stopped moving.

"We need to report this to the DWMA." Justin stated in the silence.


	19. Chapter 19

Sammy sat in a very uncomfortable chair next to the bed where Sheyla slept in the DWMA's infirmary. She rested her elbows on the edge of the bed and had her face covered by her hands.

"Sammy?" JJ said as he and the others entered the room. "Sammy we need to go home." Sammy didn't respond.

"Sam, you've been like this for four hours." Michelle said with worry in her voice. "You must be hungry." Again, they didn't get a response.

"She's going to be fine, they said she should wake up tomorrow with only a few cuts and bruises." Kyra tried and failed like the others.

"We can get some ice-cream on the way back." Haley offered. The group thought they had succeeded when Sammy moved her hands, but that was the only thing the girl did.

"Sam." Lance stepped past the others and went up to Sammy. "It's time to go." He said and placed a hand on her back.

"I can't." Sammy responded softly. "I can't leave without Shey." The girl balled up her hands. "It's all my fault. I was the one that wanted to go on a mission, I was the one who touched that damn statue and I was the one not strong enough to save her!" Sammy's voice had raised to a shout and she punched the mattress. "She's my best friend...I've known her since second grade." Lance hugged the girl from behind and could feel her struggling not to cry. The others saw her eyes water up, but the tears would not escape her eyes. "She knows everything about me and I need her." Sammy's voice cracked. "And I couldn't protect her."

"It's going to be fine." Lance said in a whisper. "It wasn't your fault." The boy moved his hands to the back of the chair and scooted Sammy back. "It's time to go home. She'll be fine." He continued whispering. "Let's go." Sammy slowly stood up, still looking at her unconscious friend. Lance took Sammy's hand and wrapped his other one around her and guided her out of the room.

"How did he do that?" JJ asked Haley as they and the others followed the two out of the room.

"I ship it." Michelle said. The three watched as Sammy and Lance walked together and Sammy rested her head on the taller boy's shoulder.

"Shipped." They said together.

The group walked in silence out of the DWMA, avoiding talking to anyone as they left. They saw that the sun was almost set and everyone heard JJ's stomach growl.

"I'll cook when we get home." Hannah offered.

"Looks like pasta for dinner." Michelle chuckled weakly and the other laughed softly as well. Lance kicked open the door the their house and Kevin quickly caught it before it hit Haley.

"After you." The boy said with a bow and a chuckle as Haley walked in.

"Why thank you." Haley giggled.

"I ship that too." JJ said.

"Don't you dare." Haley snapped.

"I just want to go to bed." Sammy said softly.

"Alright." Lance looked over his shoulder. "I'll be right back." He said before he walked off with Sammy.

"I'll get cooking." Hannah said and left to the kitchen. Kyra, Paul, and JJ followed her.

"Hey Haley?" Kevin asked, making Haley realize they were the only ones in the room.

"Yeah?" Haley's voice squeaked and she could feel her face warm up, it was a good thing she wasn't facing the older boy.

"Are you okay? Everyone's worried about Sammy and Sheyla, but you seem upset too."

"I'm just sad about one friend being hurt and other emotionally drained." Haley answered, not seeing that Kevin took a step closer to her.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Kevin asked again and put his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Y-Yeah..." Haley stuttered. "B-But I think I got hit on the cheek a little too hard."

"Let me help with that." Kevin smirked and kissed Haley's cheek.

"Uh..." Haley's face was burning and she lost her ability to speak.

"I shipped it and it came true." JJ called from the kitchen.

"I'm going to kill you!" Haley snapped and ran into the kitchen after the boy. Kevin chuckled and followed the girl.

The group hung out in the kitchen for the rest of the day, Lance joined them soon after and said that Sammy was asleep and they didn't need to worry about her. JJ and Michelle kept poking fun at Haley and Kevin. Paul talked to Lance about random things, getting several 'ya whore, Paul' from his friends when the boy made an inappropriate joke. Hannah cooked and ate pasta with Kyra, at one point she shove sauce in to the others girl's face and the whole group got involved in a food fight.

"Nose ghost!" Michelle shouted at the end of the fight and put a finger to her nose. Everyone else in the room quickly repeated Michelle's action, JJ ended up being the last one to put a finger to his nose.

"Damn it." He sighed.

"Have fun cleaning JJ." Haley sang as she left the room. The others quickly ran out as well, all of them, besides Lance.

"I'll keep you company." Lance said and sat himself on top of the counter, making sure not to sit in pasta or pasta sauce.

"You could help clean." JJ said and picked a stand of noodle off of his arm.

"I've cleaned up enough of your guys' messes." Lance chuckled and licked sauce off of his hand. "Not bad."

"Hannah my be a nut-job, but the girl knows how to cook." JJ grabbed the roll of paper towels out of the cabinet under the sink and started to wipe off the table.

"So, how long have you known Sam?" Lance asked.

"Couple years." JJ answered.

"I've heard a story about how she pulled you out of the closet."

"Of course she would tell you that." JJ laughed and tossed several dirty paper towels into the trash can.

"Then she's close to you." Lance slide off of the counter.

"She's close to all of us. She's really close to Sheyla since she's known her the longest." JJ answered casually.

"I'll save her for last then." Lance said softly and pulled a syringe out of the bottom of his jeans.

"I really hope she's okay." JJ mused on. "It's not fun seeing her upset." Lance walked up to behind JJ and grabbed the thinner boy's upper arm. "What's up-" JJ stiffened as Lance jabbed the needle into his back.

"Hopefully this batch is better than the other one." Lance said and yanked the needle back out, the black goo that was in it now gone and running through JJ's veins. JJ slumped forward and Lance caught him with one arm, using the other one to toss the syringe into the trash can. "Time for bed." Lance grunted as he tossed JJ over his shoulder and carried the smaller boy to his room.


	20. Chapter 20

JJ woke up in his bed several hours later, not remembering even going to bed and expecting to be nice and toasty, but instead he was cold. Very cold. JJ curled up in a tighter ball under his blanket and shivered, trying to warm himself up at least a little bit. It didn't work. The boy sat up and gather all of his blankets on top of him and that didn't work either. He gave up and crawled out of bed with all of the blankets still on him.

"W-Why is it so cold?" JJ stuttered as he walked out of his room. "It's only the beginning of fall...it's never this cold." He continued ranting as he slowly shuffled down the hallway. "I don't like the cold, it's needs to stop being cold...make it stop being cold." JJ told someone that wasn't there. "Please, make it stop." He went past Paul's room and he ended up waking the boy with his talking.

"JJ? What are you doing?" Paul asked from his own bed before getting up.

"So...so cold."

"JJ?" Paul walked over to JJ and stepped in front of him.

"It's so cold..." JJ kept walking, making Paul step aside so he wouldn't walk into him.

"I don't like this." Paul said and went over to the closest door that someone was sleeping behind and started pounding on it.

"What!?" Haley snapped when she threw open the door. "You know I'm not a morning person." She growled.

"It's JJ, he's acting weird." Paul explained.

"When isn't he? When aren't we?"

"I don't mean that kind of weird, come on." Paul grabbed Haley's wrist and dragged her down the hall and caught up to JJ.

"I need to make it stop being so cold...I don't like cold...I don't like it at all." JJ said as he eventually entered the kitchen.

"He's cold, what's wrong with that?" Haley asked. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"Cold...so, so cold." JJ went to the oven and turned it on.

"That's not safe." Haley muttered. JJ took one of his blankets and set it on the stove top. "That's not safe at all. JJ!" The girl snapped at the older boy.

"Cold..." JJ didn't even turn his head and only stared at the blanket.

"JJ!" Paul went up to JJ and tried to pull him away from the oven.

"No!" JJ shoved Paul away. Haley caught Paul as he stumbled back and the two ended up falling over together. "The house needs to warm up...it needs to warm up!" JJ cried.

"What's going on?" Kyra asked as she walked into the kitchen. "JJ, your blanket's on fire."

"It's so cold, it's so cold!" JJ shouted and grabbed the blanket, throwing it away from him. "The house needs to be warm!"

"What the hell, JJ!?" Kyra snapped as Paul and Haley had to scramble away from the flaming blanket. The smoke alarm went off and blared loudly through the house.

"Cold." JJ whimpered and rubbed his arms with his hands. "It needs to be warmer!" He crawled across the table and grabbed the phone book before throwing it on top of the blanket, the pages quickly catching on fire as well.

"Are you trying to catch the house on fire!?" Kyra screamed over the smoke alarm.

"This is not what I want to wake up to in the morning!" Hannah shouted as she and Michelle entered the kitchen.

"Is the blanket on fire?" Kevin asked. "How do you catch a blanket on fire?"

"Now is not the time to ask." Haley snapped.

"It's getting bigger!" Kyra exclaimed.

"It needs to be warm, you said it would make me warm!" JJ let out a scream and jumped off of the table.

"Where's the extinguisher?" Michelle asked.

"On the other side of JJ." Paul answered.

"It's so cold! So cold!" JJ grabbed the sides of his head and started to claw at it, harsh sobs shaking his body.

"Where's Lance and Sammy?" Haley asked. JJ let go of his head and started laughing hysterically.

"We can't just stand here!" Kevin shouted and ran towards JJ, jumping over the flaming blanket. JJ quickly grabbed Kevin by the front of his shirt and threw him back across the room, where the boy landing harshly against the fridge.

"Kevin!" Haley went over to her meister.

"How the hell did he do that!?" Hannah demanded.

"They're going to make it warm, they're going to set everything on fire to make me warm!" JJ cried.

"There better be a good excuse for waking me up..." Sammy's anger quickly died off when she saw JJ. His eyes were wide and she could see that they were darker. They were probably red if she got a closer look. "Not again..."

"Did he set a blanket on fire?" Lance asked.

"Everyone stay back." Sammy ordered. "I got this."

"But Sam-"

"Argue with me and I will put you in the fire." Sammy snapped at Michelle before she took off like Kevin did. The group waited for the same thing to happen to Sammy, but the girl ducked her head before JJ could grab her and she tackled the smaller boy to the ground. Sammy quickly got to her feet and yanked the fire extinguisher off of the wall and threw it towards her friends before JJ jumped on her back. Hannah grabbed the extinguisher and put out the flames while Sammy continued her fight. She kicked her feet out and landed on her back, crushing JJ under her. The girl wrestled with the boy for a second and eventually managed to get her arms around the smaller boy. One across his chest and the other around his stomach.

"You're not warm! Get off of me!" JJ demanded.

"Calm down JJ!" Sammy screamed and she let out a cry when JJ bit her arm. "JJ, stop it now!" She felt the boy break skin, but she only tightened her grip.

"We have to help her." Michelle said and Lance held her back.

"No, you'll ruin it." He said.

"Ruin what?" Michelle wasn't answered when JJ let out a scream and thrashed his body around like a mad man.

"Damn it JJ!" Sammy snapped and she shoved the boy face first into the ground, a lot harder than she meant to. "You're going to stop this shit now!"

"Burn it all! Burn it all to the ground so all that's left is ash!"

"Michelle already pulled this, you can cut it out too!" Sammy cried. "You need to calm down!" Sammy felt the same familiar feeling of something entering her, but a lot rougher than the last time, as the body below her started to stop moving. "You're not cold..." Sammy said softly. When JJ didn't move for several moments, Sammy decided to get up, struggling to do so and she used the table to help her stay up. "Get him to bed...he'll be fine when he wakes up..."


	21. Chapter 21

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Hannah sighed as she sat down on the ground.

"How much you can take? Hannah, we have an unconscious JJ on the floor. Sammy can barely stand and she's bleeding from a bite from JJ and Kevin might have a concussion." Haley snapped while she knelt beside Kevin.

"I'm fine." Kevin grumbled and pushed Haley away.

"Hey!" Sammy snapped. "There is no need to push her." Sammy glared at the boy, using the table to help her walk closer to him. "I suggest that you leave this room now before you end up like JJ." She threatened.

"Now is not the time for this." Michelle said. "We need to get JJ off of the floor and you need to do some explaining."

"I'll get JJ." Paul offered and went to the smaller boy and grunted as he lifted JJ off of the ground.

"Sammy, what did you mean by that Michelle had already pulled that?" Kyra asked.

"I don't think she's in any condition to answer any questions." Lance said.

"You guys want to know? Fine, I'll tell you." Sammy looked at Michelle. "Remember when you woke up on the living room floor with a cut in your arm?" She didn't get a response, but she saw in her friend's eyes that she did. "You went insane like JJ did." Paul entered the room right when Sammy said that line. "You were getting sick in the bathroom and I heard you. You opened the door, went into the kitchen, laughing and ripped open a bag of flour and threw it everywhere. Then dumped water on me before grabbing a knife and going into the living room. You destroyed the cochins that had to be replaced, you sliced open your own arm and then cut me twice before I pinned you down and calmed you down." The room was silent. No one spoke, no one did anything.

"What time is it?" Kyra asked softly a moment later.

"We would usually be getting up in a hour." Hannah responded after pulling her phone out of her pocket and reading the time.

"I'm not in the mood to sleep anymore." Kyra said. Sammy walked across the word without a word and left her friends, the sound of the shower going off soon followed.

"Are you okay Michelle?" Paul noticed how Michelle stared at the ground blankly.

"I don't even remember doing that." Michelle whispered.

"Does that mean JJ won't remember when he wakes up?" Haley asked.

"He has a better memory than we do, he might at least remember something." Paul said.

"I'm sick of all of this." Kevin grumbled and got up. "Am I the only one that's worried about themselves? There is something going on here and I'm not sticking around to go insane myself." The boy scoffed when no one responded and he left the room at all.

"Lance, you haven't said anything." Michelle said.

"I'm just not sure what to say." Lance responded.

"You had enough to say while Sammy had JJ on the ground."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ruin it? Ruin what? Why wouldn't you let me help Sammy when JJ was trying to bite her arm off!" Michelle snapped.

"Sammy obviously had a plan, she's said she took care of you, so she could easily take care of JJ." Lance answered faster than expected.

"Maybe we should go back." Paul said.

"Go back where?" Kyra asked.

"Home. I don't think we can handle living here. It's been only a week and Sheyla's been hurt, Michelle and JJ have both gone insane and who knows what is happening to Sammy." Paul explained.

"We can't go back." Haley said.

"I don't want to go back." Hannah added. Everyone stopped talking when Sammy reentered the room, wearing jeans and her oversized white hoodie. She didn't say anything as she passed by her friends and was about to leave the kitchen again.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked quietly.

"Out." Sammy stated.

"'Out' where?" Michelle added.

"I need to see Shey." Sammy said and left without waiting for her friends to say anything else.

Sammy looked up at the sun as a shiver ran up her spine. How could it be so cold out with the sun being so bright? Sammy remembered that it was early fall, maybe it was just a chilly morning. Sammy stopped walking and turned around, looking at the house she had just left. Wasn't JJ complaining about being cold before she tackled him?

"Morning." A deep voice snapped Sammy out of her thoughts.

"Free?" Sammy turned back around and was greeted by the large man.

"I'm surprised you're up." The man chuckled.

"I am not in the mood to deal with you right now." Sammy pushed past Free and walked on.

"So what happened last night?" Free asked and followed the girl.

"It was an average night, not like it matters to you." Sammy responded.

"Are you sure?" Free stepped up net to the girl and grabbed her arm, holding it up in the air. "Because you smell like blood." The man pulled back Sammy's sleeve and exposed a large bandage.

"Let go of me!" Sammy snapped and yanked her arm away, pushing her sleeve back down. "It's none of your concern. I barely know you and you don't know me."

"You're Sammy." Free stated.

"Congrats, you know my name. Most of the DWMA knows my name, it's hard to find someone that doesn't know the weird new girl and her weird friends." Sammy adjusted the bottom of her sweater and walked off again.

"What happened?" Free repeated his question and continued following the girl.

"Why should I tell you? How do I know that you're just not a figment of my imagination since you've only showed up twice and when I'm alone."

"Then why shouldn't you? Usually people feel better after they talk about it." Free suggested.

"I talk enough in my life." Sammy stated. "Why don't you just leave me alone?

"I'm bored and you guys seem like a fun group to watch." Free answered.

"Nice to know that our lives make an entertaining show for you."

"One of you didn't go back to the house yesterday." Free's comment made Sammy stop. "I believe that it was the girl with the long light brownish hair. She wears a TARDIS necklace." Sammy didn't say anything. "Something happened to her."

"It's none of your business." Sammy said softly before walking again.

"I heard you guys went out on a mission from a friend of mine. Did she get hurt?" Free waited for a response, but got none as they neared the DWMA. "Was it your fault?" Sammy clenched her hands and took off running, not looking back. Sammy heard Free cursed and when she reached the bottom of the steps of the DWMA, she finally looked back and saw that Free was gone.

"I really hope I'm not imagining things." Sammy sighed and climbed up the large flight of steps.

Sammy rubbed her hands together, feeling colder as she entered the building and walked straight to the infirmary. Ignoring everyone trying to talk to her, all asking where the rest of her friends were at and not getting a response.

"Shey." Sammy said as she opened the door to the infirmary and saw that Sheyla was still unconscious on the bed.

"She'll be out for a little longer, it was a harsh hit to the head." The nurse's assistant said. A strange woman with black circles on the ends of her mouth, but Sammy was getting used to seeing different kinds of people at Death City. "Nygus told me what happened when I came in this morning." The woman said, but Sammy didn't hear her. Sammy went to the chair next to the bed and sat down. "It wasn't your fault. Accidents happen during missions. You should hear the story about Soul and Maka when they met Crona."

"It was my fault." Sammy said and grabbed her friend's hand, feeling a light pulse through her palms. "I convinced her to go to the DWMA and she got hurt."

"Is she your meister?"

"No...I don't have a meister."

"You'll find one, everyone does."

"Justin didn't." Sammy released Sheyla's hand and leaned back.

"Justin's a different case, he didn't want one for some reason."

"What's your name." Sammy suddenly asked. "I've only seen you here once before when Paul needed a refill on his inhaler."

"Eruka." The woman answered.

"Erika?"

"No, E-u-r-k-a."

"Ah, sorry." Sammy rubbed her arms to warm them up. "I know a girl name Erika, she's a cool girl. Left her behind with so many other people and they all left so many other people as well so I wouldn't be alone." Sammy looked at Eruka. "Was what I did selfish?"

"You didn't want your friends to feel left out." Eruka said.

"Yeah." Sammy leaned forward again and rested her head in her hands.

"Don't be to hard on yourself, kid." Eruka smiled at the girl as she headed out. "I'll be back later."

"Okay." Sammy listened to the door click shut and she waited for Sheyla to wake up. Not knowing how long it would take.


	22. Chapter 22

Sheyla's eyes snapped open, as if she woke from a nightmare. She took in a couple deep breaths and tried to remember where she was and what happened to her.

"Oh yeah." Sheyla groaned after remembering everything from the previous day. "I'm ready for some Netflix and nutella." She sighed and soon realized there was someone in the room with her. Sheyla found Sammy sleeping with her head resting on the edge of her bed, not looking comfortable at all. "Sammy?"

"How did I know that girl was going to fall asleep." A woman muttered as she entered the room. "She's going to have a sore back." The woman grabbed Sammy's shoulder and shook her lightly. "I can't have you sleeping in here unless you're hurt."

"What?" Sammy croaked out as she woke up.

"Morning Sammy." Sheyla chuckled.

"Shey!" Sammy exclaimed and jumped to her feet, wrapping her arms around the other girl in a tight hug.

"Sam...I can't breathe." Sheyla gasped.

"Shey, I'm so sorry. I still can't believe you got hurt and-" Sammy stopped when Sheyla lightly slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Calm down. I'm fine and why are you wearing a sweater?"

"I got a little chilly." Sammy answered.

"You, cold? I remember yelling at you in the middle of winter to put a jacket on."

"Sheyla's up!" Michelle cried as she and the others entered the room. Sammy stepped back and allowed the others to crowd around Sheyla, noticing that Kevin was missing from the group and Lance was standing at the door.

"How's JJ?" Sammy asked Lance as she watched JJ talk to Sheyla.

"He doesn't remember anything, but he's okay."

"Good, I don't need anyone else getting hurt because of me."

"It's not your fault."

"Then whose is it?" Sammy asked. Lance didn't answer and walked away.

Lance walked through the hallway, passing by teachers and students that were showing up for the school day that was about to begin. He walked through the doors of the building and his phone went off. The boy leaned against a post at the top of the staircase and answered the phone.

"Hello?" The boy paused. "Yes...I've only gotten two of them..." Lance let out a sigh. "It's a lot harder to get them apart from each other than we thought mother...the first one wasn't completed but she got the second one...yes I still have them on me...I'm trying my best...yes, I know it was my idea...she's a lot stronger...but...yes mother...goodbye." Lance hung up the phone and huffed.

"Lance?" Kevin was standing behind the boy.

"Nice to see that you decided to leave the house." Lance scoffed.

"Why would you need us to be apart from each other?" Kevin asked and took a step closer to Lance. "What are you up to?"

"Who says I'm up to something?" Lance slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"You were the only calm one when we found Michelle, you were also calm when JJ was trying to burn the house down and you're just suspicious as hell." Lance looked around and saw that were too many people.

"Come get me then." He challenged before taking off down the steps.

"Get back here!" Kevin shouted and followed Lance.

Lance jumped off of the last five steps and took a sharp left turn, Kevin right behind him. He dodged past several people and ran into an alley, seeing that there was a brick wall cutting him off.

"That works." Lance said and slipped his backpack off.

"Why did you run?" Kevin asked as he entered the alley.

"Because there were too many people." Lance said as he unzipped his bag.

"Just tell me what's going on."

"I could just show you instead." Lance pulled a syringe out of his bag.

"What the hell is that!?" Kevin demanded.

"Looks like I'm getting a third person a little faster than expected." Lance said before lunging at Kevin. Kevin dove to the side and tripped over his own feet as Lance flew past him. Lance quickly recovered and shoved Kevin into the wall. Before Kevin could react, Lance jabbed the needle into Kevin's neck and injected the substance into him.

Sammy and the others stepped out of the building, all looking for Lance.

"Where did he go?" Sammy asked.

"Kevin disappeared too, he was with us until we went into the building." Haley said.

"Great, now we have two idiots to find." Sheyla chuckled.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to bed?" Sammy asked.

"If I stay in bed any longer, I'll go insane."

"Can't go somewhere where you're already at." JJ said, not noticing the strange looks everyone had.

"You have no idea what you just said." Sammy muttered. She let out a loud yelp when Black-Star fell from the sky right in front of her. "You know when we said we wanted to find some idiots, we didn't mean you!" Sammy snapped at the star.

"Are you wearing a sweater?" Black-Star asked, ignoring the girl's insult.

"Why is everyone concerned about my fashion choices? Did everyone become my mother overnight?" Sammy huffed. "I felt like wearing my sweater."

"No need to flip a shit." Black-Star said.

"Did he just say 'flip a shit'?" Michelle asked.

"Dear God, they're becoming the same person." Paul stated.

"We are not!" Sammy and Black-Star said together. The two shared a look and Sammy threw her hands up in the air.

"I quit!" Sammy announced and started walking away from the group. She stopped walking when they heard a loud scream, the other students who haven't gone inside yet froze as well. "Please tell me that was JJ squealing over a guy."

"Nope." JJ responded.

"Kevin!" Haley exclaimed when she saw the boy dancing wildly at the bottom of the steps.

"It's been a fucking hour!" Sammy cursed and took off down the steps, the others soon following. "Kevin. Kevin!" Sammy walked up to the boy. "Now is not the time to do the funky chicken." Kevin didn't respond and only laughed loudly as he threw his body around.

"What's going on?" Kid asked as he, Liz and Patty ran over to the scene. Kevin let out a shout and took off in a dead sprint towards Kid.

"Don't hurt him!" Haley pleaded as she saw the shinigami get ready to attack Kevin." Kid quickly jumped to the side and looked over at Haley as Kevin ran away.

"What the hell do you want me to do, then!?" Kid snapped.

"I don't know." Haley answered truthfully.

"Damn it. Liz, Patty, let's go." Kid took off and the two sisters turned into pistols and landed in the shinigami's hands.

"I need a break." Sammy sighed before running after Kid. She and the others didn't run far before they found Kid standing still and the students looking at Kevin with fear. "Is that a gun in his hands? Where did he get a gun!?"

"I was using it for target practice, I wanted to see if I could use a real weapon instead of Liz and Patty." Kid explained.

"And you left it laying around!?" Kyra demanded.

"I dropped it the moment I heard a scream, excuse me for worrying about people." Kid said with a glare.

"You guys need to get out of here, now." Sammy ordered.

"We're not leaving." Sheyla stated.

"I am not letting any of you get hurt anymore." Sammy said.

"We're not letting you get hurt either."

"Damn it, Shey." Sammy sighed. The conversation stopped when Kevin pointed the gun in the air and fired off a round.

"Everyone down!" Kid shouted.

"What's up?" Black-Star asked as he jumped in, seeing the students dive to the floor.

"Kevin's gone mad, we need to get the gun away from him before he hurts anyone." Kid quickly caught Black-Star up, who had Tsubaki in his hands as a chain-scythe.

"Soul and Maka are coming." Black-Star stated. "They're getting Stein."

"I got this." Sammy said and ran towards Kevin.

"No!" Kevin shouted and grabbed Sammy's hand. Sammy used her other arm and wrapped it around Kevin, waiting for the strange feeling she got with Michelle and JJ. Nothing happened. Kevin chuckled harshly before he threw Sammy several feet away, the girl landing on the ground with a loud 'thump'.

"Okay...I don't got this." Sammy groaned from the ground.

"She's more reckless than you are." Kid said to Black-Star.

"Time to sing a happy song, a happy song of death." Kevin sang as he swung the gun around, scaring the students who were trying to get up and run away. "A single blast of the gun-" He fired the gun in the air again. "-will make it all go away. A single squeeze of the trigger-" Kevin put the gun in his mouth. "-and off goes the head." Kevin fire off the gun and it was all over for the boy.

Sammy stayed on the ground, stunned. Screams of fear filled the air and before ran away from the scene. Sammy watched Kevin's body lay on the ground, a blood puddle growing on the ground next to his head, the image of blood and brain matter flying in the air still fresh in her mind. Haley let out a cry and collapsed and Paul hugged her as he sobbed softly. Kyra held Hannah as tears ran down her cheeks and Hannah shook harshly. Sheyla fell to her knees and prayed as JJ stood frozen and Michelle covered her mouth with her hands.

"Sammy, Sammy are you okay?" Sammy didn't hear Lance as he kneeled next to her. Sammy's mind went blank, trying to force the memory of Kevin's quick death out of her mind already.

"Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Get everyone out of here, Black-Star, check on them." Kid ordered.

Sammy didn't see or hear as Liz, Patty and Tsubaki herded the shocked students away. She didn't notice Black-Star talking to her friends and she only looked at Kevin's body. Sammy had a horrible feeling of guilt rush through her as her body started to go numb and shut down.


	23. Chapter 23

Sammy was numb for the whole walk back, she stared at the ground and watched her feet take each step and wondered how she was able to walk on her own. She had Lance on one side of her and Black-Star on the other while the rest of her friends walked ahead of her, somehow able to drag their feet faster than her.

"Either I or someone else will be back later to check on you...I'm...I'm sorry for your loss." Black-Star awkwardly rubbed his arm before walking away, leaving the teens to enter the house on their own.

Sammy stood at the door and watched as everyone settled down in the living room. Sheyla, Paul and JJ sat on one couch while Kyra, Hannah and Lance sat on the other. Haley sat down on the ground between the couches and Michelle kneeled next to her and hugged her. Everyone was silent and no one knew what to do next. Sammy walked away from the living room and went into the hallway, believing she was far away enough not to be heard and she sat down on the floor, back leaning against the back.

"Please tell me this isn't real, please be some sort of nightmare we're all going to laugh about in the morning." Sammy pleaded to the ceiling. She looked down and rubbed her face. The girl removed her hands and realized that she can't just sit there and let her friends stay upset. She closed her eyes and forced the memory of Kevin's death and the sorrow with it to be pushed down and forgotten at the moment, shaking her head and opening her eyes when she was done. "Pity party's over." Sammy said as she stood up and returned to the living room. Sammy grabbed the remote from the ground and pressed several buttons while her friends watched her in silence. Soon a fast beat song started to play. Sammy turned around and smirked as she put her hands on the sides of her head and shook her hips to the beat of the song, bending her hands with each thrust of her hips.

"Sam, no one's in the mood." Paul sighed.

"Ya know you wanna." Sammy said with a wink.

"I can never resist this song." Michelle stood up and stood next to Sammy, soon she was doing the strange dance as well.

"I'm not a party pooper." Kyra said as she dragged Hannah to her feet and they joined Sammy and Michelle in the dance. Paul and Sheyla shared a look before rolling their eyes and getting up as well. Leaving Lance and Haley the only ones not dancing.

"Come on Lancey, don't let the gay boys show you up." Sammy chuckled.

"It's not like I have anything better to do." Lance said and jumped to his feet. The boy was horribly off and couldn't catch up to the beat.

"You're doing it wrong." Sammy laughed at Lance. "You're doing it really wrong."

"It's like this." Haley smiled as she got up and started doing the dance. Sammy was happy, she got her friends to forget about Kevin and they all were laughing and having fun. She did her job.

The teens soon got hungry and decided that it was time to make some dinner. Sammy excused herself, saying she had gotten a headache and needed some fresh air. After saying that she was fine a good hundred times, she was able to get away and go outside. As soon as she shut the door behind her, Sammy removed her sweater and threw it away from her, suddenly feeling like it was trying to suffocate her. Sammy stepped away from the house and fell to her knees, grabbing her head as she struggled to breathe.

"Calm down, calm down. It's okay...it's okay." Sammy fought back tears as she clawed at her head. "Now is not the time for this." She growled and punched the ground.

"Nice to see you're handing the death very well." Someone said as they sat down next to Sammy. "Cookie?" Sammy saw an Oreo being held under her face by a large hand.

"Should I even ask where you got the Oreo?" Sammy asked as she took the cookie.

"Probably not."

"Why are you even here?"

"I saw what happened, figured I'd check on my new favorite show." Free chuckled.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Sammy adjusted herself so she was sitting on her rear.

"Nah, I might miss something." Sammy didn't say anything and only played with the Oreo in her hand. "Will you eat the damn cookie already?" Again, Sammy didn't answer. "Either eat the cookie or cry already."

"I don't cry." Sammy stated and took a small bite out of the Oreo.

"You're a teenaged girl, all teenage girls cry." Free scoffed.

"I don't."

"I don't believe you."

"When was the last time you cried?" Sammy snapped and glared at the large man. "That's what I thought." She said when she didn't get a response.

"Then what were you doing earlier then? When you were kneeling on the ground and saying 'Now is not the time for this'?"

"It's nothing."

"Really?" Free sniffed several times. "Smells like bullshit to me." Sammy put a hand over her mouth and snorted, trying not to laugh.

"You stole that from me." Sammy accused.

"I probably did, just like that cookie you ate."

"Damn it Free." Sammy sighed and let out a chuckle. "I need to go back in." She said as she stood up. "You should come in and meet the others. Or at least prove that you're not fake."

"It's more fun when they don't know I'm watching."

"You sound like a creep."

"Maybe I am." Free chuckled. "See ya." The man got up and ran off. Sammy watched the man run and when he was gone she went back into the house, only to find Haley crying in the kitchen.

"I can't believe he's dead." She sobbed.

"It's okay hun." Michelle said as she rubbed the girl's back.

"He wasn't that great of a guy." Lance said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Sheyla asked.

"He could constantly say horrible things about you guys while you weren't around. Insulting all of you and he even said that he hated being paired with Haley. He told me that he wished he was partnered with someone prettier and with a better personality, saying that you weren't the one."

"That bastard!" Haley snapped. "I'm crying for him!? Fuck him!"

"We shouldn't talk bad of the dead." Sammy said and crossed her arms as she leaned against the kitchen's opening.

"He wasn't shy talking bad of all of you." Lance said. "He said some pretty horrible things."

"Like what?"

"You don't want to know."

"Tell us. Now."

"I don't remember all of it, but he did tend to repeat himself. He said JJ was a flamboyant idiot who was never going to get laid. And that Hannah was a delusional nutcase and Kyra was her bipolar, excuse my language, dyke. He also said Sheyla was a small breasted psychopath."

"Just because I don't flaunt them about doesn't mean I don't have them." Sheyla muttered.

"He said that Paul was a pizza-faced buffoon and Michelle wouldn't be able to concentrate on something for more than five seconds and..." Lance looked at Sammy. "He didn't like you at all Sam. He told me that he hoped you would get your fat ass out of here and go back home."

"Did he really say those things about us?" Michelle asked, her eyes watering up.

"I don't believe it. I don't fucking believe it!" Sammy snapped. "We were nice to him, we respected him, we treated him like he was part of the family!" Sammy shook her head. "How could we not see what he really was?"

"He tricked us...how could he?"

"At least we don't have to worry about him anymore. Screw not talking bad about the dead, I hope he's rotting in hell!"

"Sam!" Sheyla snapped. "I don't care how much of an ass he was, never wish that on someone."

"I'm sorry."

"I think we all just need something to eat." Kyra sighed as she stirred the pot of noodles on the stove. Sammy sighed and shook her head, they were all a lot more angry about a few simple insults than they usually would be. It's probably from everything they've been through the past two days. They needed some rest and they all should feel better in the morning. Hopefully.


	24. Chapter 24

The group separated and they all ate in different parts of the house, all of them wanting to be left alone at the moment. Lance went to the living room while everyone else went to their rooms. A short while later the front door was knocked on and with Lance still being the only one in the living room, got up and answered the door. He was greeted by Marie and she told him that class had been cancelled for the rest of the day and they didn't have to come on tomorrow either if they were unable to. Lance thanked the woman and shut the door. He went and told the others the news, most of them just responding with a head nod or a thank you, but he had to quickly close the door to Haley's room to avoid getting hit by an alarm clock and he had to shout the information through the wooden door. Lance decided that while he was up, he might as well check his bag and make sure his syringes were still there. When he opened his bag he discovered that all but one of the syringes had large cracks in them and the black goo that used to in it was gone.

"It must have evaporated into the air." Lance muttered. "That explains why they got pissed off so easily. Worked out for me though." He smirked and zipped his bag back up and slipped it on. "But now I need new syringes." The boy sighed and walked out of his room, talking under his breath. "If I leave now, I should be back before they get up tomorrow." Lance walked to the door and opened it. "Hopefully they all stay down till tomorrow." He said before shutting the door behind him as he left.

Sammy walked out of her room and as she walked out to the living room she saw Lance leave the house. She cocked her head and wondered why they boy had stepped out and soon dismissed it as him needing some fresh air or something like that. Sammy went further into the room, grabbed the remote from the floor and sat herself down on a couch, sitting in the same spot she's been sitting in since they first arrived at Death City. The girl yawned and flipped through the channels, not paying attention to what half of the shows were. Soon she grew bored and dozed off, the remote falling back onto the floor.

"Sammy..."

"Lance?"

"Do I look like a straight boy to you?"

"Damn it, JJ." Sammy grunted and sat up. "I thought Lance came back." She said as she stretched herself out.

"Lance left?" JJ asked.

"Yeah he stepped out."

"Oh...hey Sammy?"

"What?"

"What happened today?" JJ asked and sat himself down in the chair.

"A lot of shit."

"I mean before we went to the school. I woke up on the couch this morning and Michelle keeps apologizing to everyone for something I don't understand. What did she do?"

"You don't want to know." Sammy sighed.

"I do, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."

"Fine you wanna know? Michelle went crazy a while ago and you tried to burn the house down this morning before Kevin decided to pull a Moriarty and shot himself in the face."

"Did you really make a Sherlock reference?" JJ chuckled weakly.

"Making jokes is the only thing keeping me sane." Sammy responded. "Can...can we talk about something else, please?"

"Alright. When are you and Lance going out?"

"JJ!"

"It's something else." JJ sang.

"We just met the boy over a week ago!" Sammy protested.

"We still ship it."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Myself, Michelle and Haley." JJ counted off the three with his fingers.

"Why are you shipping me with him?"

"I don't know." JJ answered truthfully. "But we gave it a name."

"You gave it a name?"

"Sance."

"I'm going back to bed." Sammy sighed and stood up.

"You can't blame us, it's something to keep us entertained in this place. Especially with everything happening." JJ clicked his tongue before turning towards Sammy. "So...do you like him?"

"No." Sammy stated.

"Come on, you can tell me." The boy sang.

"And I already told you, no."

"You're no fun."

"Whatever you say." Sammy said and walked off.

x-x-x

"Morning fuckers!" Sammy sang as she entered the kitchen were everyone was eating breakfast.

"Sammy." Sheyla groaned.

"You know you love me, Shey."

"Looks like we're a lot happier than last night." Michelle commented.

"Dudes, we don't have to go to class today." Sammy said. "Let's go out and paint the town blue."

"It's red Sammy." Sheyla corrected.

"Fuck red, I want it blue."

"What's wrong with purple?" Sheyla challenged.

"We can make it blue and purple then. Problem solved." Sammy grabbed Sheyla, dragging her to her feet and started dancing. Michelle butted between the two and started dancing with Sheyla while the others paired up. Lance got up and bowed towards the girl. Sammy laughed and fake curtsied in her pants before the two started dancing. "So where did you go last night?"

"What?"

"I saw you leave the house, did you step out for some air or something?"

"Yeah, I had a headache."

"Come on you two love birds, I'm not waiting forever." JJ said.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sammy snapped and took off after the boy.

The group of teens spent the day going into random shops and getting strange looks from the workers as they took random items and put it on. JJ kept putting on high heels, Sammy put on every hat they found and Hannah tied blankets around her neck and ran around. They ate in a buffet and Sammy kept telling Hannah and JJ to stop being so thin and eating so much. Eventually it was early evening and the group ended up at the top of the DWMA staircase, sitting on a ledge and looking at the people below.

"Alright Paul, guy in the black and yellow hat." Sheyla asked

"Seven, without the hat, eight." Paul answered. "JJ, girl in the pink dress."

"Five, it doesn't work with her shoes and her hair and very messy." JJ looked around the crowd. "Kyra, guy in gray tank top."

"Two, he looks like a dick." Kyra said.

"You can't know that by just looking at him." Michelle protested.

"Michelle, guy in the green shirt and black pants." Kyra pointed out the guy.

"Never mind, people can look like dicks. Negative ten and a half." Michelle said.

"Are you guys still numbering people?" Lance asked as he joined the group and handed Sammy one of the two slushies in his hands.

"Yeppers?" Sammy chuckled.

"Sheyla, brunette with the blue shirt." Michelle said.

"Ten, that's a TARDIS shirt." Sheyla stated. "Haley, blonde walking the dog."

"Eight." Haley said and JJ leaned over an whispered something into the girl's ear. "Sammy, blonde guy holding a slushy."

"Where is he?" Sammy asked as he searched the crowd.

"Look up." JJ said. Sammy did and sighed when she saw Lance.

"Guys, you're horrible." She said.

"Well. What's my number?" Lance asked.

"Eh, six."

"Six? I only get a six? You gave Kid an eight and you even gave Black-Star a seven. I'm lesser than Black-Star?"

"Someone's getting defensive." Hannah sang.

"What do you think you should be then?" Sammy asked.

"A ten."

"Someone's egotistical." Sammy sang as well.

"I am not." Lance protested.

"You're giving yourself a ten. I give myself like a four and you're over there, giving yourself a ten."

"Why wouldn't you give yourself a ten, I'm shock you're not doing the same thing."

"I'm realistic."

"Will you two just face battle already." Sheyla said.

"What?" Lance asked while Sammy slapped her forehead.

"Face battle." Sheyla repeated.

"Kiss." Kyra explained.

"Now kiss." Michelle said and clapped her hands together.

"So...do you guys want to go on another mission?" Sammy suddenly asked and took a sip from her slushy

"Are you serious Sammy? After everything that's happen?" Sheyla asked.

"Soul invited us to join him on a quick mission and I kind of told him we would." Sammy took another sip from her drink.

"When?"

"Tonight."


	25. Chapter 25

"I'm half-tempted to go back home." Sheyla said and crossed her arms. She and the others stood in front of the DWMA's staircase, waiting to start the mission Sammy signed them up for.

"I'm surprised that you're still here." Sammy admitted, sitting herself between Black-Star and Lance on the steps.

"Like I can let you go off on your own." Sheyla stated. "You would do something stupid."

"She does stupid things anyways." JJ scoffed.

"It's not stupid if it's fun." Sammy responded and she and Black-Star high-fived while the boy cheered.

"Are you sure you two aren't related?" Kyra asked.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Soul asked as he finished packing his bag.

"What's with the bag?" Hannah asked.

"Our mission is to collect some samples." Maka explained. "We figured that you guys would want to get out of the city after...you know."

"Let's not talk about." Black-Star said and jumped to his feet. "Let's go!" He cheered. Sammy laughed, stood up and jumped on to Black-Star's back.

"For Narnia!" She shouted while punching a fist into the air. Black-Star shouted along with the girl as he took off.

"Do either of them know where they're going?" Haley asked.

"Probably not." Maka sighed. JJ jumped on Michelle's back and they took off after the two, both shouting loudly as well.

"Get back here!" Sheyla snapped as she ran after her friends.

"This isn't how we usually start missions." Tsubaki said before the rest of the teens started running as well.

Black-Star eventually stopped when both he and Sammy realized they didn't know where they were going and waited for the others to catch up. Sammy hopped off of the star and JJ soon got off of Michelle as well and the group walked the rest of the way to the destination. They followed Maka's directions until they were in the forest surrounding Death City and they were all staring down into a large hole in the ground.

"We have to go down there?" Kid asked.

"Simple mission, huh?" Sheyla asked Sammy with mockery.

"We weren't told about this." Soul said.

"How do we get down there?" Patty asked, going down on her knees to get a closer look.

"I could just use my skateboard to float down there." Kid offered.

"How deep do you think it is?" Sammy asked, going on her knees as well.

"I don't know." Black-Star said and joined the two girls. He raised an eyebrow before hacking and spitting into the hole. "Ten, maybe twelve feet."

"Wanna jump in?" Sammy asked with a smirk.

"You just read my mind." Black-Star chuckled.

"Samantha, Black-Star, get away from the hole." Kid ordered.

"I know they're idiots, but it's not like-" Haley started.

"Yahoo!" Black-Star cheered as he and Sammy jumped into the hole.

"Never mind."

"Sam!" Sheyla shouted and ran over to the hole.

Black-Star and Sammy landed on the ground and soon they were sliding down the tilted and smooth path. The two laughed and held up their hands as they went down the dirt slide. Black-Star straightened himself out and went down faster than Sammy. The girl didn't care at the moment as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze. Black-Star let out a yelp when he saw that the slide suddenly cut off and he turned around and scraped his fingers against the dirt. He was able to slow himself down enough to stop and dangle off of the ledge. Black-Star heard Sammy's shout of shock and he reached up to catch the girl. Sammy was going too fast and when Black-Star grabbed her, he lost his grip on the ledge and both of the teens fell down.

"Lesson learned...no more jumping into random holes in the ground." Sammy grunted after she and Black-Star landed on the ground, she was laying on her stomach and the star was on his back

"It was fun while it lasted." Black-Star sighed and sat up. Sammy made a sound and Black-Star raised an eyebrow at the girl. "What the hell was that?"

"A dying whale nose." Sammy responded. Black-Star laughed at the girl's statement. He stopped when he heard something strange and he looked up.

"What the fuck!" The star cursed when a vine flew down and wrapped around his wrists, lifting him up into the air.

"I could have said worse." Sammy snapped, thinking that the boy was yelling about her comment and soon she had vines wrapping around her and picking her up as well. Both of the teens shouted as they flew up and were dangling in a mass of moving vines. "What is this!?" Sammy demanded.

"Do you think I know!?" Black-Star asked.

"Leg, leg, leg!" Sammy screeched and started laughing as she flailed her body. "It's touching my leg!"

"Would you calm down-" Black-Star let out yelp and flailed himself. "That was my ass!"

"That's probably the most action you've ever gotten." Sammy chuckled.

"Just cut us down already!"

"Aren't you enjoying your new boyfriend?"

"Sam!"

"Alright, alright." Sammy clenched her hand, turning it into a double-sided axe and cutting the vines that were wrapped around her wrist. "Hopefully this doesn't end like _Tarzan."_ Sammy muttered as she started cutting through vines.

"Did you have to mention that?" Black-Star asked as he watched several of the vines above him being sliced.

"A little bi-" The rest of Sammy's word was cut off by a yell as she fell down and a second later Black-Star was following her.

"It shouldn't be to hard to find them." Kid said and the group stopped when they heard people yelling. The teens all jumped back in shock when Sammy and Black-Star suddenly fell in front of them, both of them still hanging in the air, upsidedown. Black-Star had one vine wrapped around his ankle and Sammy had one around her waist.

"Hi, Lance." Sammy greeted the boy she was right in front of.

"And this is why we don't let you do things alone." Sheyla sighed.

"Well...we found the samples." Maka said as she picked up several scraps of vines that were laying on the ground and put them in her bag.

"Could someone cut me down already?" Black-Star sighed. Sammy flipped herself over and cut the vine around her, landing on her feet.

"We could just leave him up there, the vines really like him." Sammy smirked and she started walking away.

"I like that idea." Kid chuckled and followed the girl.

"We can't just leave him..." Tsubaki watched the others start to leave as well. The girl sighed and went to help her meister down, letting out a yelp when she saw one of the vines move on their own.


	26. Chapter 26

"I was thinking about our next mission." Sammy said. The group had decided to go to school the next day. Sammy told her friends that she was going only to harass Black-Star about the vines and that they could stay home, but the others didn't want to be left behind and miss out.

"Already?" Hannah asked.

"Didn't we just do it yesterday?" Kyra asked.

"That's what she said." Paul chuckled.

"Ya whore, Paul." Michelle said.

"I was going to say that." Sammy protested.

"Guys, that's my job." Sheyla stated and everyone laughed.

"Hey guys, where's Lance?" Sammy asked a moment later. "Wasn't he with us when we left?"

"Sance." JJ muttered.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"Sance, it's Sammy's and Lance's ship name." Haley answered.

"You can't ship people in real life." Kyra said.

"Thank you." Sammy agreed with the girl.

"Yeah you can." Michelle stated. "Although we do it sometimes for the funny ship names."

"Like SamStar." JJ said.

"What! What is that!?" Sammy exclaimed.

"You and Black-Star." JJ explained.

"Oh dear sweet baby Jesus." Sammy groaned and put a hand to her face.

"I wanna be shipped with someone." JJ said.

"You're not good enough to be shipped with someone." Haley scoffed.

"But..." JJ stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

"I'll ship you with Ox." Sammy said with a smirk. "Your ship name can be JerOx."

"How 'bout no?" JJ suggested.

"I ship it." Kyra chuckled.

"I don't care..." Sammy started singing and everyone, except for JJ, sang with her.

"I ship it!"

"I hate all of you." JJ muttered.

"I just thought of something, if we ship Kid and JJ, their name would be JK." Sammy let out a loud laugh and the others joined in.

"Kid and JJ, best ship ever." Michelle laughed.

"Ship?" Kid asked as he overheard the teens. "I'm being shipped?" The shinigami rolled his eyes and went over to his seat.

"Come back, I love you." JJ stood up and held a hand out towards the boy. Sammy started singing from her chair.

"Baby come back, you can blame it all on Black-Star."

"Why me?" The star asked from across the room.

"I don't know, it just seems easier to blame you for everything." Sammy shrugged.

"How can you ship me with Kid when you ship him with Black-Star?" JJ asked.

"What!?" Black-Star exclaimed. Sammy didn't respond and only laughed, falling back in her seat and laughed even more.

"I feel like I missed something." Sheyla said.

"Looks like Sam and Tsubaki ship the same thing." Liz stated.

"Liz!" Tsubaki snapped.

"I ship it now." Haley said.

"Face battle three point oh, commence!" JJ punched a fist into the air.

"I don't even want to know what a 'face battle' is." Kid sighed. "Why aren't there any normal people in this school?"

"It's the DWMA, dude, it's impossible to be normal." Soul stated.

"Sorry I'm late class, I was taking care of some business with Lord Death and...you're here?" Stein asked when he saw Sammy and her friends after entering the classroom. Lance entered the room with the professor and quickly went to his seat.

"We're special." Sammy chuckled.

"I can tell." Stein picked up a piece of paper off of his desk. "I was reviewing Maka's report from the mission she went on with you guys yesterday and I can see a area where someone else filled out a part and wrote; 'Black-Star ended up getting more ass action from the vines than Brian from _Queer as Folk _does in a season'." The whole class laughed at the statement and Black-Star put his head down on the desk, hiding his embarrassment.

"That was the report? I thought that was the draft, I wrote that down for Soul so he would know what happened and Black-Star wouldn't let me say it." Sammy explained.

"I must have turned in the wrong paper." Maka said.

"You had one job."

"You guys don't make that job simple, I had to use ten different drafts since all of you decided to add in your commentary."

"Let's just make sure we turn in the appropriate report next time. Lord Death had ended up reading it and he...he wouldn't stop laughing and reports aren't supposed to do that." Stein sighed and set the paper back down. "Everyone else managed to turn in a normal report, you should be able to as well." Stein looked at Sammy's group when he said that. The teens slide down low in their seats and held a thumbs up in the air. "Now for today's lesson..."

After school was over, Sammy was the first one out of the building and she stood out there, waiting for her friends. The girl let out a soft hum when she noticed a boy walking up to her.

"Hey, you're the one that horribly embarrassed Black-Star, right?" The boy asked.

"The one and only." Sammy chuckled. "I'm Sammy."

"Kilik and Ox wanted to thank you for doing that to Black-Star, he would have said it to you himself, but he was worried about the whole, you shipping him with your friend thing." Kilik chuckled as well.

"Tell him not to worry, it was just a joke. The idiot was poking fun at me so I poked right back...that sounded a little weird didn't it." Sammy nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

"I've heard a lot worse from my friends." Kilik said and both of them laughed at the statement.

"Where's Sam?" Lance asked as he and the others exited the building.

"She's talking to Kilik over there." Maka pointed the girl out.

"Is she flirting with him?" Sheyla asked.

"She's in the flirting pose." Haley stated.

"She's totally flirting with him." JJ said.

"So much for Sance." Michelle chuckled.

"So much for what?" Lance asked.

"Nothing!" Michelle turned away from the boy.

"Oh, I'm so going to ruin this for her." Black-Star let out an evil chuckle as he walked towards the two.

"I have to see this." Paul said as he followed the star. The others followed as well, curious to know what the star had planned. Lance had stayed behind though and he reached into his backpack.

"Hey Sammy!" Black-Star greeted loudly and wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Sammy asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing. What about Lance, Sam?" The star sneered.

"I don't like him." Sammy said softly through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure? What about Sance?" Black-Star asked.

"I have to go back to Ox, I'll talk to you later." Kilik awkwardly chuckled and walked away.

"But..." Sammy let out a whimper. She quickly looked away from Kilik and glared at Black-Star. "I'm gonna kill you." Sammy growled and threw Black-Star's arm off of her.

"Not like you had a chance with Kilik anyways." Black-Star scoffed.

"You're such an asshole, no wonder the vines loved you."

"Will you stop bringing that up!?"

"What if I don't want to!?" While Black-Star and Sammy were arguing, no one noticed Lance walking up to Hannah and asking.

"Can you help me with something real quick?"


	27. Chapter 27

"I didn't think it was possible to find someone louder than Black-Star." Maka sighed as Sammy and Black-Star continued their argument.

"You should hear her when she's actually pissed off." JJ said.

"She gets louder?" Soul asked.

"And scary." Michelle stated.

"Very scary." Haley added.

"Sheyla's the only one to see her completely pissed off." Kyra said. "We've only seen her get a little mad."

"When Black-Star accidentally hit Sheyla, she was pretty close." Hannah stated.

"Remind me to stay on her good side." Liz muttered.

"But Sam-Sam's funny, she's not scary." Patty protested.

"I'm getting sick of watching them having a shouting match." Sheyla sighed. "Kid, you get Black-Star. I'll get Sammy."

"No problem." Kid cracked his knuckles with a hand as he and Sheyla walked over to Sammy and Black-Star. Kid walked up to the star and grabbed his ear, dragging him away.

"Ow! Kiddo! Ow! Let go!" Black-Star protested.

"I win!" Sammy announced and punched both fists into the air, not seeing Sheyla as she went behind her and squeezed her shoulder. Sammy stopped cheering as fell forward, showing no resistance as she well.

"Was that necessary?" Tsubaki asked.

"I might of squeezed a little too hard." Sheyla chuckled nervously.

"Did you break her?" Patty asked.

"She's fine-" The group all froze and turned around when they heard a loud scream.

"Hannah, calm down!" Lance cried as he tried to hold Hannah back. "Help!"

"Not again!" Kyra snapped. "Hannah, you better be joking!"

"Ring-a-round the Rosie, a pocket full of poses, ashes, ashes, we all fall down!" Hannah screeched out the last three words and threw her head back, slamming it into Lance's face. Lance stumbled back and held his face.

"She's not joking." Kid stated. "Black-Star-"

"No, we got this. She's our friend." Michelle interrupted the shinigami and took off towards the wildly dancing Hannah.

"Here's the little piggy, see his snout. Slit him open and the guts fall out." Hannah sang as she twirled around.

"I've never heard that one before." Paul said.

"We need to pin her down. It worked with JJ." Haley stated.

"Sheyla, get Sam up." JJ said as he and the others attempted to tackle Hannah.

"Oh dear." Sheyla went on her knees and flipped Sammy over to her back "Sammy, Sam get up." Sheyla lightly slapped the girl's cheek several times. "Hello, anyone in there?"

"You're not hitting hard enough." Black-Star said as he joined Sheyla and he back-handed Sammy across the face. Sammy didn't wake up. "That's all I got."

"You're no help." Sheyla snapped and shoved Black-Star away.

"Lizzie Borden took an axe and gave her father forty whacks." Hannah continued her singing of strange nursery rhymes as she dodged her friends. "When she saw what she had done, she gave her mother forty-one!"

"Let me through." Kilik pushed Black-Star to the side even more and pulled an item out of a purse.

"What's with the-"

"It's Kim's." Kilik answered the star's question before he could finish asking.

"What is that?" Sheyla asked as Kilik opened a bottle and held it under Sammy's nose.

"Smelling salts." Kilik stated. Sammy scrunched her face and slowly opened her eyes.

"Why do I always see attractive guys when I'm asleep?" Sammy asked. She tilted her head up and saw Black-Star. "Fuck...I'm not asleep." Sammy groaned and started sitting up as Kilik tried not to laugh.

"Now's not the time to argue again." Sheyla snapped when she saw Black-Star open his mouth. "Sammy, Hannah's gone insane."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Here comes a candle to light your bed and here comes a chopper to chop off your head. Chip chop, chip chop, the last man's dead!" Hannah was no longer singing and was now just screaming the chants.

"You're not kidding." Sammy scrambled to her feet, wobbling for a second before running towards the others.

"When did she learn all of those nursery rhymes?" Michelle asked.

"Does that really matter at the moment!?" JJ snapped.

"I was just curious!"

"Quit arguing! We need to get her down." Haley said.

"Red stain on the carpet, red stains on your knife. Oh Mr. Ruxton, you murdered your wife!" Hannah laughed. "The nursemaid she saw you and threatened to tell. Oh, Mr. Ruxton, you killed her as well!"

"That's creepy." Sammy said as she reached the group with Sheyla and Kilik.

"How haven't you been able to take her down yet?" Kilik asked.

"It's harder than it looks." Paul protested. "And hello there."

"Stop it Paul." Sammy said.

"Ya whore." Sheyla added.

"I was just being friendly." Paul protested.

"A little help here!" Kyra shouted as she held Hannah from behind. The group rushed over to Kyra and helped pushed Hannah to the ground.

"How is she so strong!?" Kilik said and cursed as Hannah's hand slipped and hit him.

"Like we know." JJ snapped. "And hi."

"Not now!" Sammy shouted at the boy and put her hands on the sides of Hannah's head. "This better work." She muttered.

"What are you doing?" Kilik asked.

"Do you guys need help?" Kid asked as he joined the group.

"Help he with this arm." Sheyla said and Kid quickly joined her.

"Hurry up Sam!" Michelle cried.

"Hurry up what!?" Sammy cried back. "I don't even know how this works or if it'll even work!"

"You have to try!"

"Don't you think I am-" Sammy let out a yelp as something painfully moved through her. Hannah slowly relaxed as the light pain continued entering Sammy's body.

"Is she..." JJ removed his hands.

"She's not moving." Kilik said and stood up.

"Is she okay?" Michelle asked.

"What are you guys doing?" Hannah asked calmly. "Why are you on me?" The girl looked up. "Why are you holding my face?"

"Sorry...long story." Sammy said and struggled to her feet. She stumbled a little and Kilik caught her.

"You alright?" Kilik asked.

"Just...sleepy." Sammy responded.

"What happened?" Hannah asked as she and everyone else got off of the ground.

"You went insane." Michelle answered bluntly.

"What?"

"You started singing weird nursery rhymes and danced around."

"Did I hurt anyone?"

"No, although you did slap and kick us a few good times." Michelle chuckled.

"What's with Sam?" Hannah asked, seeing Sam leaning heavily against Kilik.

"I'm just tired." Sammy answered weakly.

"Kilik, take Sammy to the infirmary." Kid ordered. "The rest of you need to answer a few questions."


	28. Chapter 28

"Looks like Kevin wasn't the only one in your group to go insane." Stein said as he lite a cigarette. "How many of you have had episodes like this?" He asked through a cloud of smoke.

None of the teens answered, they only looked everywhere but at Stein, Lord Death and Kid. Black-Star had complained about not being allowed in the room, but the door being closed in his face told him no. Michelle looked up for a quick second and whimpered when she saw Stein's stare.

"Someone needs to tell the truth." Lord Death stated calmly. "We need to know what's going on in order to fix this."

"Kevin and Hannah are confirmed, who else has gone insane?" Stein asked.

"And what's with Samantha?" Kid asked. The teens still stayed silent.

"If you don't tell us willingly, we could always cut it out of you." Stein threatened with a smirk.

"JJ and Michelle." Paul yelped.

"JJ and Michelle?" Stein repeated.

"Um...yeah." Haley confirmed. "Michelle was the first one and we didn't see what happened, only Sammy did and JJ tried to burn the house down while complaining about being cold."

"Way to stay strong." Kyra muttered.

"And how did they calm down?" Lord Death asked.

"Sammy." Michelle said. "She said that she calmed me and we watched her calm JJ down."

"Plus I witnessed her holding Hannah and that's when she calmed down." Kid stated.

"Where is this insanity coming from?" Stein asked out loud and started pacing. "Everything's been normal since Asura'a defeat. There's been no other reports of madness from the other students, just your group."

"We need to keep a closer eye on them." Lord Death said.

"We can move someone in with them or they can all relocate closer to the academy." Stein suggested.

"There aren't any open houses any closer to the DWMA." Lord Death said. "We'll need to move in several more experienced students with them." The reaper looked at his son. "Kid, would you have a problem with staying with them for a while, until this all gets taken care of?"

"I should have no problem with it. Liz and Patty will most likely object, but I believe I can handle living with them on my own." Kid stated.

"We can always use more or different students." Lord Death offered.

"I'll be fine on my own." Kid said.

"Now with that settled. We need to discuss Samantha." Stein said. "She's somehow able to calm her friend's insanity, how is that so?" Stein took a drag of his cigarette. "Perhaps her soul is a lot more complex than I thought. She is quite over protective of her friends."

"Kid, take them home and I'll have some of your belongings shipped over." Lord Death said to his son.

"Yes, father." Kid nodded his head and escorted the group out of the room.

"Hey Lance, where did your bag go?" JJ asked.

"I must have left it outside." Lance said as they walked out of the building and he quickly retrieved his bag.

"Is Sammy okay?" Sheyla asked Kid.

"She's just asleep at the moment." The shinigami answered. "When she wakes up, she'll be asked a few questions as well and she'll be sent back home as well."

"Where's Kilik?" Lance asked as he returned to the group.

"He's most likely in the infirmary with Samantha." Kid answered. Lance didn't say anything and walked straight back into the building.

"Someone's jealous." Michelle sang.

"Sance." JJ and Haley said together.

"Will you three stop?" Kyra huffed.

"Never!" The three sang together.

"I will never understand any of you." Kid sighed. "Now we need to get going."

"But what about Lance?" Haley asked.

"He's back in the academy, they'll probably send him back with Samantha and say 'Sance' and I will hurt you." Kid warned.

"Fine." The three pouted and walked on with the group.

"But I don't wanna." Sammy groaned from under the blanket Kilik tried to take away from her.

"You need to talk to Lord Death." Kilik said and tugged on the blanket.

"That means getting up." Sammy whined.

"I will get the smelling salts again." Kilik threatened.

"It won't work." Sammy stuck out her tongue and threw the blanket over her head.

"You need to wake up." Kilik snapped.

"No." Sammy said in a silly voice.

"You're a freaking female version of Black-Star, I swear!"

"Don't compare me to him!" Sammy sat up as she spoke.

"Got ya!" Kilik grabbed the girl's hand and pulled on them. Sammy yelped as she was yanked off the bed and tripped over her own feet and ended up getting caught by Kilik again. "You're horribly clumsy." Kilik chuckled.

"And you're just horrible." Sammy smirked. Lance cleared his throat loudly after entering the room and dropped his bag. The two teens looked over and Sammy quickly jumped away from Kilik. "Hi, Lancey." She greeted.

"Getting a little too chummy with someone you just met." Lance said and exaggerated the 't' in 'met'.

"You sound like Shey." Sammy said.

"Now that you're up, we need to get you to the Death Room." Kilik said.

"I can take her." Lance stated.

"I'm supposed to-"

"Not anymore." Lance grabbed Sammy's wrist and dragged her out of the room.

"Lance." Sammy said. "Why won't you let me go with Kilik?"

"I've heard some bad things about him and I don't want you to get involved with that." Lance answered.

"What 'things'?"

"I don't know if their rumors or not."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Come on in Samantha. Lance please wait out here." Stein said and took the wrist Lance was holding and lead Sammy into the Death Room.

"I'm not five. I can walk on my own." Sammy snapped and tried to yank her hand away, but Stein's grip was too strong.

"Hello, how are you Sam?" Lord Death asked as they approached the reaper.

"I feel like a dog." Sammy grumbled.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't wonder off." Stein said with some mockery. Before Sammy could react Lord Death continued talking.

"I've heard you're tired Sam, so just answer a simple question and you can go back to bed." Lord Death said.

"What do you want?" Sammy asked.

"How were you able to calm your friends down during an insanity attack?" Stein asked.

"I don't know." Sammy answered truthfully.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?"

"I really don't. I hold them down, tell them to calm down and boom, they're fine."

"I need to do some research on this." Stein said.

"Sam, you can go back home now. But until this is all fixed, no randomly exploring, no missions, you are to stay at home or at the DWMA." Lord Death ordered.

"But-"

"No buts, now go."

"Yes, sir." Sammy said and walked out of the room.

"You okay?" Lance asked when he saw the girl.

"We're just under house arrest now." Sammy huffed.


	29. Chapter 29

"What do you mean we have someone living with us!?" Sammy exclaimed as Lance opened the door. "We don't need a damn babysitter!"

"I'm not a babysitter." Kid said. "I'm here to make sure that you don't do anything stupid."

"That's Shey's job." Sammy said as she entered the house behind Lance.

"I'm not happier about being here any more than you are." Kid said.

"Nice to know you like us." Sammy scoffed and went to her room.

"What's up Sammy's ass?" JJ asked.

"We're not allowed to go anywhere except for here and school." Lance explained. "She's not too happy about it."

"Maybe we should just go back home." Paul sighed as he sat himself down on the couch.

"No way, I had to beg my mother for hours to allow me to stay here. I am not going to listen to her say 'I told you so'." Haley said. Sammy walked back into the room, a bag in her hand and headed towards the door.

"Now where are you running off to?" Kid asked, cutting her off.

"I'm going to look for a friend." Sammy stated with a straight face and pushed past Kid.

"You're not leaving." Sammy stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Make me." She said. Kid quickly stepped forward and grabbed the girl by the back of her shirt and threw her across the room. Sammy landed on the couch and it flipped back, the bottom of the couch exposed.

"That might have been a little too had." Kid clicked his tongue.

"What's your problem!?" Lance snapped and shoved Kid back. "Was that really necessary!?"

"Calm your tits, Lance, I'm fine." Sammy said as she got up. "I might have a sore back in the morning-" She said with a glare at Kid. "-but I'm fine." Sammy picked up her bag, checked the inside of it, let out a sigh of relief and slipped it on. She went to the side of the couch and used one hand to flip the couch right-side up. Sammy opened her mouth to say something, but the door being pounded on cut her off.

"I'll get it." Hannah offered and opened the door. "Oh God." She groaned as Black-Star entered the house, a large duffle bag on a shoulder and dragging a suitcase behind him.

"Hello." Tsubaki greeted as she followed her meister in, holding a bag herself.

"Here's all of your stuff, Kiddo." Black-Star said as he dropped the bags onto the floor. "Did I miss something?" He asked when he didn't get a response.

"Kid just decided to throw Sammy across the room." JJ said. "And that bitch flew."

"I'll throw you out the window." Sammy threatened.

"I would have love to see a flying Sammy." Black-Star chuckled.

"I'll throw you out too." Sammy snapped.

"I'd love to see that." Kid said.

"No throwing people." Sheyla scolded.

"Why didn't you say that to Kiddo earlier?" Sammy muttered.

"Did you just call me Kiddo?" Kid asked.

"Be happy that I didn't call you asshole." Sammy scoffed.

"How about I go make us something to eat?" Tsubaki suggested, trying to end the arguments.

"Yes." Hannah and JJ said together.

"How come you never say that when I offer to cook?" Sammy asked.

"Because Tsubaki doesn't almost burn the house down." Black-Star answered.

"That happened one time." Sammy protested.

"There was the time you left a pot of water on the stove and the pot warped after the water boiled away." Sheyla said.

"Or the time you put French fries into a pot of oil on the stove and we ended up with a black ceiling." Michelle added.

"Don't forget the time she tried to make bread and the thing puffed out so much it almost filled the whole oven." Haley said.

"Then-"

"I get it." Sammy interrupted JJ and crossed her arms. "I'm a little accident-prone."

"A little?" Hannah scoffed.

"Remember when you tried to snap glass with your hands?" JJ asked.

"Or when she jumped on top of a broken desk and fell over." Kyra said.

"I hate all of you." Sammy murmured.

Black-Star and Tsubaki stayed over for a while, eating dinner with the group and watching a few shows with them. When the two left, Kid excused himself to go put his belongings away properly and threatened to tie Sammy down to a chair if she tried to leave. Sammy only flipped the reaper off without looking away from the television and got a slap to the leg by Sheyla, being told to behave herself. Eventually the teens grew tired as it got later into the night and everyone went to bed. Sammy being the night-owl that she was, stayed up and watched her friends go to bed, one by one until she was all alone in the living room, telling Lance that she would go to bed after the end of the episode. She lied.

When Sammy was positive that everyone was asleep, she grabbed her bag that she had left out in the living room purposely and snuck out of the house. She headed towards the direction she had remembered Free had gone the last time she had seen him. Sammy wanted to prove to herself that she was sane, that the man was real, that she wasn't going to go insane like her friends had. Plus it would be nice to know that she was kind of friends with a fairly large man, that could come in handy.

"Free!" Sammy waited a second. "Free, you out here!?" She called into the darkness. Sammy cried out when she was roughly pulled to the side and found herself face-toface with Free.

"What the hell are you doing? This city is not safe to walk around in at two in the morning." Free said in a scolding voice.

"Then what are you doing?" Sammy asked.

"I don't have to worry about not being safe." Free said. "Go back home."

"I wanted to ask you a few things."

"Can't it wait till later?"

"No." Sammy said stubbornly.

"What, what could you possibly want that couldn't wait for a safer hour?"

"Are you real?"

"Yes, yes, I am." Free lightly slapped Sammy's checks with his hands.

"Not necessary." Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Are you going back home yet?"

"I also need you to look at this." Sammy removed her bag and pulled something out. "Any clue what it is?" Sammy handed Free a syringe that was filled with a black goo. "I found it near the DWMA when I was walking back home earlier today." Sammy didn't mention that she had picked it up from the ground and made sure that Lance didn't notice her slipping it into her pocket. Free removed the needle's covering and sniffed the tip, he rested the needle on his finger and squeezed a single drop out and the two watched it evaporate into the air.

"How..." Free sniffed the needle again. "This doesn't seem possible...witchcraft." He said quietly.

"Witchcraft? Witches are involved? What is that thing?"

"It's madness." Free answered.

"Madness?"

"Somehow someone was able to liquefy insanity and put it into syringes." Free didn't seem to believe what he was saying. "I have never heard of that. Black blood is one thing, but straight up madness? Impossible."

"So, is it worse than black blood?" Sammy reached for the syringe, but Free moved it away.

"A lot worse, if this was injected into someone, they would go mad either instantly or it may take a few hours, depending on the person."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I have a lot of free time on my hands and a friend that can get me almost every book in the DWMA library."

"Who's your friend?"

"Er-"

"You!?" Sammy flinched at the sudden shout. "What are you doing here?" Kid walked into the area with a glare on his face.

"Time to run." Free said and took off with the syringe.


	30. Chapter 30

"Samantha! What were you doing with him!?" Kid demanded.

"I was actually having a casual conversation with my friend before you so rudely interrupted." Sammy said with annoyance.

"Do you not know who that was?" Kid snapped.

"That was Free." Sammy said as if it was nothing.

"That was the same man who tried to kill Soul, Maka, Black-Star and Tsubaki. He also was a part of bringing the kishin Asura back to life. He's a bad guy!" Kid shouted the last part.

"He's a good looking bad guy." Sammy smirked.

"We're going back to the house, now." Kid went over to Sammy and grabbed her arm, yanking her hard enough to make her drop her bag. A pack of Oreos fell out of the bag and Kid raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"He brought me an Oreo the last time I saw him and I was going to return the favor." Sammy defended herself, bending over to get the cookies.

"This is going to be fun telling father tomorrow." Kid muttered as he continued to drag Sammy back to the house.

"You could just not?" Sammy offered.

"How do your friends put up with you?"

"I was just about to ask the same question about you." Kid didn't respond and threw open the door, pushing Sammy back into the house.

"Now go to bed and don't make me tie you down to the bed."

"Oh Kiddo, I thought we only did that on Saturday nights." Sammy said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Now!" Kid snapped and Sammy hurried off, knowing she could tease the boy for only so long. "Stein better hurry up and get me out of here." Kid mumbled as he walked to the room he had claimed.

As soon as Kid's door closed, Lance popped out from behind one of the couches and started to rapidly searched through everything. He threw couch cochins around, lifted the couches and removed all of the DVD's and video games as he searched for his missing syringe.

Sammy exited the bathroom the next morning with a towel wrapped around her head and glasses off. She flipped her head forward and removed the towel. The girl flicked her head back and she fluffed out her curls as she looked for her brush.

"So they are real." Lance chuckled as he passed by the bathroom and saw Sammy.

"And they're a pain in the ass." Sammy said as she started to brush her hair.

"Maybe if you gave a shit, it wouldn't be such a pain." Lance suggested.

"Coming from Mister I roll out of bed and run my fingers through my hair." Sammy put the brush in her mouth as she started putting her wild hair into a pony-tail.

"It's not my fault that I wake up sexy."

"You're so full of yourself." Sammy said with the brush still in her mouth.

"I'm not as bad as Black-Star."

"You're getting there." Sammy said after removing the brush from her mouth.

"And you're already there." Lance smirked. Sammy let out a mocking laugh as she put her brush away and was about to turn the light off when Haley walked out of her room.

"Morning sleepy head." Sammy chuckled as the girl grunted in response and locked herself in the bathroom.

"She's not a morning person." Lance stated.

"Not at all." Sammy agreed. The two shared a look and started laughing, both stopping when the door was suddenly reopened.

"You forgot these." Haley grumbled and handed Sammy her glasses, closing the door right back up.

"It would be nice to see." Sammy said and put her glasses on. She looked over at Lance and dramatically jumped back. "What part of hell did you spawn out of?"

"The part right next to where you came from." Lance responded and jabbed the girl's side. Sammy yelped and held where she had been jabbed.

"Don't touch my fat, it's sensitive."

"You're not fat."

"Then don't touch my fluff, it's sensitive as well."

"You're so clueless, Sammy." Haley muttered after exiting the bathroom and walking off.

"What are you talking about?" Sammy asked and followed her friend.

"Morning Lance." Kid said casually as he exited his room and saw the boy. "Are you using the restroom?"

"Go ahead." Lance gestured towards the room and watched Kid enter. Lance stood outside of the bathroom for a second and he smirked as he heard the shower go off.

"Do you think we're allowed to have pets here?" Sammy asked and shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Doesn't Soul and Maka have a cat?" Michelle asked.

"They do?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I saw a cat following Soul around one day." Hannah said.

"We can ask them at school." Sheyla suggested.

"Hey Lancey, do you know if we're allowed to have pets?" Paul asked Lance as he entered the room, a bundle of clothing in his hands.

"Since when did you start calling him 'Lancey'?" Sheyla asked.

"What's with the clothes?" Sammy asked through a mouthful of cereal.

"Give it a second." Lance said and grinned when everyone heard Kid shout loudly;

"Who took my clothes!?" A quick pause. "Samantha!"

"Why am I being accused?" Sammy put her bowel down.

"You kind of did it last time." Michelle said.

"To me." Lance added.

"Wouldn't he just go to his room and get more clothing?" Sheyla asked.

"Why didn't you do that Lance?" JJ asked. Lance pulled a key out of his pocket.

"I was locked out." Lance answered.

"You stole my idea." Sammy said with fake offence.

"I also added another doorknob to the end of the door so Kid wouldn't just break down the door. Like he would ruin perfect symmetry." Lance chuckled and slipped the key back into his pocket.

"Where did you get another doorknob?" Kyra asked.

"Took it off Sam's door."

"What!?" Sammy exclaimed.

"I'm kidding, I took one from the extra rooms."

"Alright, who took my clothes?" Kid asked as he entered the kitchen, towel wrapped around his hips.

"I already pulled this prank, I don't repeat myself." Sammy said and held her hands up.

"Doesn't mean you still can't play." Lance shoved the ball of clothes into Sammy's hands and took off.

"Lance!" Sammy quickly threw the clothes away from her and Paul caught them.

"I'm not dying today." Paul said and tossed them to JJ. JJ got it away from himself quickly too when he saw Kid heading towards him and everyone ended up playing a strange version of hot potato with Kid's clothing.

"Give them back!" Kid snapped and jumped up and reached for his flying clothing. His towel ended up slipping off and he was exposed to the group. Kid's face burned bright red and he quickly covered himself. Everyone looked away from Kid, except for Sammy and JJ.

"When you said you wanted to see Kid naked, this probably isn't what you thought of." Sammy said to JJ.

"Don't look." Lance said and put a hand over Sammy's face.

"You should learn how to lock your...front...door..." Black-Star's voice trailed off as he and Tsubaki both saw Kid standing in the middle of the room, naked and Hannah now holding the ball of clothes.

"You should learn how to knock." Sammy responded after removing Lance's hand.


	31. Chapter 31

Kid had quickly ran away, snatching his clothes from Hannah as he went by. Black-Star walked into the house and rubbed his face, muttering something about having to blech that image out of his brain and Tsubaki didn't seem to be affected by what happened at all. The group went to finish getting ready and at one point Sammy was walking past the phone and it went off a second later. She turned around and picked up the phone, hand going to play with the phone cord subconsciously.

"Hello?" Sammy tilted her head and listened to the person on the other line. "What's up Stein?" She paused and then rolled her eyes. "Professor Stein..." The girl stood there for a minute then had to tighten her grip on the phone to prevent herself from dropping it. "What!?"

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked, snapping her head up at the sound of her friend's shout.

"You're kidding me!? Please tell me you're just being a horrible person and are telling a joke!" Sammy pleaded.

"What's going on?" Lance asked as he entered the room with the others, except Kid, Black-Star and Tsubaki, following.

"That means we're stuck in here!" Sammy snapped. "The other students get to go out, but we're stuck at home!" The girl let out a loud groan of irritation. "That's not fair!" She paused for a second and then shoved the phone at Kid who had walked in a moment ago. "Tell Stein that's he's mad if he thinks that's a god idea." Sammy huffed before walking off.

"Hello?" Kid said into the phone. The other teens left in the room watched Kid as he nodded his head and said a word or two in response to something that was being said that they couldn't hear. "Do I need to come over?" Kid asked. "Alright. Goodbye." The shinigami hung up the phone and put it back in its holder. "That's not good." He sighed softly.

"We're missing something here and I would like to know what." Lance said.

"There has been an incident at the academy and class is cancelled till further notice." Kid stated.

"'Incident'? What 'incident'?" JJ asked.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." Kid said and without waiting for anymore questions, he walked out of the room. Sammy passed him as she reentered the room, a slip of paper in her hand.

"We're stuck here." Paul groaned. "We're stuck in this house."

"Usually we would be okay with being allowed to stay home." Kyra said. "We'd complain about having to leave the house."

"This is a different place." Sheyla explained. "We're used to our town and we've seen it all so we'd prefer to stay home and explore the internet or read or something like that to get away from the same thing." Sammy only murmured in agreement as she grabbed the phone and dialed the number she had written down on the slip of paper. "But here it's a whole new place. There are stores we've never shopped at, buildings we've never seen the inside of, people we've never seen and a school that actually has working air conditioning."

"Did you just get intellectual on us, Sheyla?" Paul asked.

"I watch too much _Sherlock_." Sheyla said.

"Who are you calling?" Lance asked and Sammy only held a finger up towards him.

"Hey Kilik, it's Sammy." Everyone else was too busy talking to notice the anger that crossed Lance's face for a second. "Have you been called by Stein yet?" She paused as she listened to the answer. "Are you guys still allowed to go on missions or is that banned from all of the other students as well?"

"I think it's because this house is so empty we just don't like being stuck in here for so long." Michelle offered up her opinion.

"Or because we want to see hot guys." JJ chuckled.

"Very hot guys." Paul added.

"Ya whore Paul." Sheyla said, the catchphrase still making everyone who heard it laugh. Except for Lance, who was too busy trying to figure out what was being said on the other side of the phone conversation.

"So missions are still going on, you just can't enter the academy...you have one tonight? Mind if me and a few friends tag along?"

"Sammy, what are you planning?" Lance asked, but was ignored.

"Don't worry about Kid, we'll be there." Sammy chuckled. "See ya tonight." Sammy said cheerfully and hung up the phone. She winked at Lance before turning towards her friends and clearing her throat to get their attention. "So, who wants to have some fun tonight?"

"Why do I not like the sound of this?" Sheyla asked. Sammy chuckled and gestured for her friends to get them to come closer to her and she quietly told them about a fun idea she had.

x-x-x

Sammy slipped out of her room, shutting the door behind her as quietly as she could, she looked over at the door next to her and saw it shut as well. Sammy held her breath and sneaked down the hall, breathing when she entered the living room where she was greeted by Sheyla and Paul.

"Where are the others?" She asked in a whisper.

"Debating on who has to stay behind." Paul answered.

"I'm guessing the decided that you're going?" Sammy asked Sheyla.

"They know that you can't go anywhere without me and Paul's my weapon." Sheyla explained.

"I wonder who's gonna stay?" Sammy asked out loud and her question was answered when Kyra stormed out of the kitchen with Hannah right behind her and the two went off into the hallway.

"They don't seem too happy." Sheyla said as JJ, Haley, Michelle and Lance walked out of the room a second later.

"They can come on the net one." Sammy promised. "Now, are we all set?" Everyone nodded. "Good, we're meeting Kilik at his place. JJ, you looked up how to get here, right?"

"It's all up here." JJ tapped the side of his head with a finger.

"Sweet, let's go."


End file.
